Blue Bloods: All Actions have Consequences
by devildog3479
Summary: In the latest installment, Danny and Baez catch a case of a murder art insurer who may be more involved with the business than he seems. Erin is assigned to preside over a case that she assigned to the DA in her courtroom Eddie is forced to make a decision when news comes to her about her father, and Frank's new relationship comes to light and may have consequences for both of them
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the beginning of my next Blood Bloods Serial. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoy reading the other ones. So please read, follow and leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters. This story is the for the benefit of the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Blue Bloods: All Actions have Consequences**

 **Prologue**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Henry poured a cup of coffee and brought it over to the table. He sat down as Frank walked in. "Morning Francis. Coffee is fresh."

"Thanks pop, but I don't need any right now." Frank stated as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. "I need this more than anything."

Henry looked at Frank for a moment before speaking. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little dehydrated this morning." Frank answered as he sipped the water again. He set it on the island before sitting down and joining his father at the table. He saw his father's looking at him. "What?"

"Its just you didn't come home until almost midnight last night." Henry stated with a smile on his face as he turned back to his paper and picked up his coffee. "What were you doing that required the bottle of water?"

"What makes you think I was up to anything last night?" Frank replied as he looked at his father.

"Francis you may be able to bluff the mayor, but not me." Henry remarked with a sly smile on his face. He set the paper down. "So who is she?"

"Who says I was out last night?" Frank attempted to move his father off the hunt. "I could have been out with Garrett and Ghormley?"

Henry shook his head. "Heh. Come on Francis, I called the office at 8 last night, Garrett said you were out, and Ghormley was up in Albany till this morning. It's nothing to be ashamed about, because you are entitled to a life. So who is she?"

Frank looked at his watch, got up and clasped his father's shoulder. "Got to go pop. See you for dinner tonight."

Henry watched as the form of his son walked towards the front door and said chuckling to the back of Frank. "I wont keep a plate warm for you."

Frank waved as he walked out the door.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The honorable Erin Reagan walked into her offices that morning and hung up her purse on the coat hook prior to moving her desk. Her first couple weeks of a criminal court judge had been relatively light. The first week she was calendared in for mainly bail hearings and covering for judges who needed to handle other matters prior to returning to their trials that she covered. The other week she, her boyfriend Dr. Andrew Parker, and Nicky left on a vacation down to the Florida Keys to spend time together. Now she walked over to her desk and picked up the calendar that laid there. "Hmm. Patrick?"

Erins clerk, a young man fresh from law school came in from the mini office next to Erin's. "Good morning your honor. Welcome back."

"Thank you." Erin answered as she watched the young man come on over. "What's this? I got the Ricardo homicide."

"Yes you do. That assignment came down from the chief judge." Patrick answered as he looked at the calendar. "Why is there a problem your honor?"

"Could be. I was the one that assigned to the DA to the case before I became a judge." Erin answered as she sat down. She looked up at her clerk. "When does the chief judge get in?"

Patrick checked his watch. "She should be in now."

Erin nodded her thanks, picked up the phone and called the number. "Judge Phyllis Arnold please. Judge Erin Reagan."

"Erin welcome back. How can I help you? The chief Judge answered when she came on to the line.

"The Ricardo case. I was the person who assigned….." Erin started to say.

"I know, but that was the limit of your contact to the case, so you shouldn't have any problems." The Chief Judge answered from her office. "But it's up to you. You can recuse yourself if you want."

Erin thought about it for a moment. She took a breath. "No your honor. I'll take the case."

"Good. Now I know you'll do well, but remember if you need to always talk to your fellow judges if you have concerns about anything." The Chief Judge told Erin. She could be heard on the phone shifting in her chair. "I got to run. You'll do fine. Have a good day Erin."

"You too your honor." Erin stated as the call ended. She set the phone down and looked at her clerk. "Alright let me see the file."

Patrick nodded and moved to get the file as Erin took a breath. "This is the first big test I got."

 **East 63** **rd** **and York Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked down the hallway towards the crime scene. Baez looked over her partner. "Is everyone excited for the wedding coming up?"

"Yep. Both Eddie and Jamie are having their bachelor and bachelorette parties on the same day so that should be interesting." Danny answered as they came close to the crime scene. "Me and Jamie have to pick up the rings next week before Thursday."

Baez nodded her understanding. "Well I'm happy for them. It will be a great day."

"Yeah they dance around enough for a couple years but they'll have great day." Danny agreed with his partner as they ducked under the tape. He grimaced at the site of their victim. "Which I cant say happen to this guy."

Baez nodded as she looked around the room. "Plenty of blood splatter."

Danny nodded as he approached the victim. "What did you find doc?"

"Detectives cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head." The coroner answered as he stood up and looked at Danny. He pointed to something near the body. "The weapon is that piece of art right there."

Danny looked at the object and knelt down by it. "What is this? Looks like a cylinder but welded together."

Baez came on over and looked at it. "That's a Julia Reynolds. She makes art of recycled metals into shapes."

Danny looked at his partner. She shrugged her shoulders. "My boyfriend likes art."

Danny chuckled and motioned over a crime scene photographer. "Take a picture of this. This looks like a print here."

The photographer nodded as Baez stood up. "Who found the body?"

An officer came over. "A neighbor heard arguing late last night and heard a thump. But he was drinking so he thought he imagined it until he saw the blood dripping down from his ceiling. That is when he called the super who found the body."

Danny nodded as the coroner came in with a body bag. "Can you determine a time of death?"

"Between 10 and midnight last night." The coroner answered. He hand pointed to the counter. "The id is where everyone has left it."

Baez nodded and walked over and grabbed the wallet and looked at it. "John Robertson. Art insurance agent. Cash, credit cards and id are still over."

Danny pointed to the officer who told them about what was first found. "Start with the canvass and see if they have security cameras since they have a doorman."

The officer nodded and walked outside the crime scene as Baez came over. She saw Danny's look. "What you thinking Reagan?"

"He insured art for living." Danny said as they watched the body get loaded into a body bag and the crime scene tech bag up the murder weapon. "Kind of ironic that a piece of art is what killed him."

They watched as the victim was wheeled out of the crime scene.

 **Marcus Garvey Park**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie and his partner Officer Mitchell jumped out of their RMP and hurried towards the call of a disturbed woman waving a knife in the park. A small crowd had gathered as two other units had shown up. Jamie called out to one of the officers. "Juarez, what do you got?"

"Got an EDP sarge. Showed up here and started to wave and slash the knife around." The officer answered as the officers formed a perimeter to keep the crowd back from the woman, but their weapons were out. "She attacked a female over there by the ambulance."

"Keep everyone back, but keep your weapons lowered." Jamie ordered as he moved towards the ambulance. He spotted the woman in the back of it. "Ma'am I'm Sergeant Reagan."

"Clarissa Norris." The lady answered as the paramedic bandaged up her arm. "It wasn't Cassandra's fault."

"Cassandra is the lady with the knife?" Jamie asked.

Clarissa nodded. "She suffers from schizophrenia ever since her parents died. We were out today to get some fresh air. I didn't know she stole the knife from the kitchen at the home where she lives, nor that she stop taking her medication."

Jamie nodded to her. "I may need you."

"Sergeant we have to…." The paramedic started to say.

"She may be able to calm her down." Jamie told the paramedic. He looked to Clarissa. "If you are up for it?"

Clarissa nodded and got up from the gurney and followed Jamie as he started to walk towards the scene again. He moved through the crowd and stood in front of the line of officers. "Cassandra, Cassandra."

The lady with the knife turned and looked at Jamie. "Go away. You are with them. Those that are trying to hurt me."

"Cassandra, my name is Jamie. No one is trying to hurt you." Jamie stated as he held up his hand. "Can you put the knife down and talk to me?"

"They're trying to hurt me. All of them." Cassandra answered by waving the knife around at the crowd.

Jamie turned to the lady Clarissa and nodded. She stepped forward a little bit. "Cassandra no one is trying to hurt you. These people are trying to help you. So please set the knife down and come with me so we can get you check out."

"No you are one of them, you are trying to hurt me too." Cassandra replied.

Jamie's partner Officer Mitchell stated. "Sarge why don't we call ESU to come down and taze her?"

"Mitchell I will do so if I can't defuse the situation, now quiet." Jamie scolded his partner. He looked at the officers with them. "Holster you weapons."

The officers were hesitant, so Jamie said it again. "Holster your weapons."

The officers complied as Jamie moved forward towards Cassandra. "See Cassandra no one is trying to harm you. Why don't you put the knife down and come with me so we can get you back to Clarissa and get you checked out ok?"

Cassandra remained hesitant for a moment and slowly started to move towards Jamie with the knife in her hand, until a noise from the crowd of someone shouting startled her. "You lied."

Cassandra started to move faster towards Jamie who was getting ready to defend himself when a shot rain out and Cassandra dropped to the ground. Jamie turned and saw his partner with his weapon out and pointed at Cassandra. The stun crowd now started to realize what happen and started to grow agitated. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT HER?; YOU MURDERER; KILLER."

Jamie reached for his shoulder radio. "Central 29-Sergeant. We have a 10-13, officer involved shooting. We need IAB, and additional units for crowd control to my location immediately."

Jamie let go of the radio and headed towards Officer Mitchell as the remaining officers tried to get the crowd to back up. Officer Mitchell looked at Jamie. "I thought she was….."

"Don't say anything. Stay here, and wait for IAB okay." Jamie told Officer Mitchell. He moved towards the crowd. "Everyone please back up and give us space as we…"

Jamie was drowned out as other officers came onto the scene as the paramedics attended to the fallen women and Officer Mitchell remained to stun to move.

 **Additional Note: I hope you enjoyed the first installment of the new story. I like where this one is going and I hope you will too. Starting hopefully Sunday there will be a short four part bachelor/bachelorette party story for Jamie and Eddie and we will wrap up the wedding planning story. Shortly after this one is the actual wedding and honey moon stories before the "New season kicks off" for me at least. I'm still debating on where to take our favorite couple on a honey moon too. I will make my decision here shortly I hope. So enjoy the new story and hope you like it. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am trying to get much of this story update prior to me heading out on vacation next week for my military unit reunion in San Diego. I give thanks to my followers for the patience and understanding in trying to get these stories out. So Thank you. I hope you enjoy the updates and as always please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"How bad is it?" Frank asked as he walked into his office after receiving the first of a detail briefing from the scene commander via teleconference from the mobile command center near Marcus Garvey Park.

"Bad enough Frank." Garrett replied as he watch his boss come around the desk. "This was captured by almost a hundred cell phones."

"What is everyone saying?" Frank asked as he sat down at his desk. He received the report from Baker of the incident in Marcus Garvey Park within minutes of it happening.

"They are railing against what seems to be a shoot first mentality of the NYPD." Garrett answered as he sat down in the chair. He pulled out his phone. "This is a early quote. "Despite the efforts of Sergeant Jamie Reagan to diffuse the situation using nonviolent methods and attempt to reach the deceased through verbal communication, the shoot first mentality of the NYPD shows it self again, when the deceased woman charged at Sergeant Reagan, who was reaching for his baton and not his service weapon according to witnesses." All major networks and papers are saying the same thing. Praising Jamie, and condemning the officer."

"They are doing more than that." Ghormley said as he came into the office. He handed a file over to Frank. "Somehow they got Officer Mitchell's name and posted his address to social media. His wife and baby son are already receiving death threats. I detailed a unit to sit outside their building."

Garrett tossed a look over to Ghormley. "Are you sure you want to do that? It will look like we are protecting a…."

"His family his being threaten Garrett, and they deserve the same expectation of safety as everyone else." Frank said cutting off Garrett as he opened the file and studied it. "Officer Darren Mitchell. 4 years on the job, a couple of complaints against him."

Ghormley sat down in the chair and looked at Frank. "One was a civilian complaint about Mitchell responding to a domestic distribuance complaint and when he arrest the husband for throwing a punch. The wife complained that he didn't need to treat her husband that way. It was dismissed."

Garrett leaned forward in his chair. "What was the second complaint?"

"Excessive force. But that was dismissed as well when surveillance cameras showed the suspect resisting arrest." Ghormley stated by looking at Garrett. He then turned back to Frank. "Boss, I spoke to Captain Mason, and despite a little skeptical if they are actually doing any good, she says he's a good cop. No complaints from the 2-9."

"Or no one is coming forward." Garrett added in.

"Garrett come on." Ghormley said in disgust.

"No I'm being serious especially now with this video of him shooting a mentally disturb women, despite clear orders to holster his weapon." Garrett answered. He took a breath and looked at Frank. "Frank I'm telling you now, we will be hammered from every direction, and not just by the media. Union and the department will defend the decision made by the officer, while the mayor, citizens, and politicians will hammer us about why did an officer disobey an order from a superior and fire his weapon and scream cover up when they hear the famous we'll wait for the results of the investigation."

Frank took a breath and tapped his fingers on the desk. "Who is running the shooting investigation?"

"Lt. Davidson." Ghormely replied. He looked at Garrett and then back to Frank. "Good man, wont let press or pressure suede him in his decision."

"I know that." Frank answered as he got up and moved to the window as Baker came in. "What time does the mayor want to see me?"

"In two hours sir." Baker replied shocked that Frank knew what she was going to say.

"Thank you Abigail." Frank replied. Baker nodded and turned away from the window. He looked at Garrett and Ghormley. "Tell Lt. Davidson he has my absolute faith, and I want this by the book. Also let our friends in the press know that a internal investigation is going on."

Ghormley nodded as Garrett looked at Frank. "You know what the mayor will say?"

"I do, but hopefully he can also call for calm while we wait the decisions from IAB before moving forward." Frank answered as he took a seat again at the desk.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Sarge I'm fine. Why am I here?" Officer Mitchell asked as he sat on a gurney in the exam room of the emergency department of the hospital.

"Standard procedure Mitchell. You have to get checked out prior to going back to the precinct for the interview." Jamie told his partner as he waited in the room with another uniform present inside at his request. "Besides if we took you to Presbyterian, there would be a crowd outside calling for your head."

"Unlike now?" Officer Mitchell asked as he fidgeted on the gurney.

Before Jamie could answer Andrew walked in with Linda right behind. "Jamie you ok?"

"I'm fine Andrew." Jamie said shaking the hand of his sister's boyfriend and getting a hug from his sister in law. "Officer Mitchell here needs to be looked at?"

"Gotcha." Andrew replied as he set the paperwork down needed for after a police involve shooting. "Alright Linda, go ahead and get started."

"Wait what?" Officer Mitchell asked in shock.

"Relax Mitchell, she is in the phyiscians assistant program. It's part of her training." Jamie reassured his partner.

Officer Mitchell nodded and tried to relax as Linda began her examination. She started with the blood pressure. "135/76"

"A little high, but that is to be expected." Andrew replied as he supervised Linda through the rest of the process. He wrote everything down and stepped over once she was finished. "Alright Officer Mitchell, you feel any like tightness, dizziness, shortness of breath?"

"No, besides my nerves still going a million miles an hour." Officer Mitchell responded.

Andrew nodded. "That is expected. Alright let's get a urine sample for the test that is…."

"NO WAY. I AM NOT PEEING IN A CUP." Officer Mitchell said getting up and putting his hand out. "YOU CAN FORGET IT."

"Mitchell you have to, because if you don't do here, IAB will make you do it when they interview you." Jamie answered trying to calm down his partner. "And if you refuse then, it's a suspension with possible termination."

"FORGET SARGE. NOT DOING IT." Officer Mitchell again refuse.

Jamie ran his hands over his face as a knock on the door and in walked two more officers from Jamie's precinct. Jamie looked at them. "Jones, Barnes, what are you guys doing here?"

"Captain sent us to collect Mitchell Sarge." The officer who knocked answered as he walked into the room. "IAB wants him back at the house for his interview."

"Andrew?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah he's free to go. I'll send the paperwork with them." Andrew answered. He saw Jamie nodded, and Mitchell and the other officers walked out including the one Jamie asked to sit with them. Andrew turned to Jamie. "Jamie if he doesn't…."

"I know Andrew, but I can't force, and neither can IAB. Guys have tried and lost their jobs because of it." Jamie answered as he grabbed his hat. He started towards the door. "Thanks guys."

"Are you doing okay Jamie?" Linda asked stepping forward and blocking Jamie's way out. "I mean with the shooting and everything?"

"I'm fine Linda. Trust me, I already got a call from Amazing Grace, but I'm fine really." Jamie answered as put his hands on his hip. "Trust me?"

Linda nodded, so she stepped out of the way and turned back to Andrew who looked on in shock.

Jamie on the way out of the hospital nodded to the officer who sat with him and Mitchell towards his RMP. As they walked Jamie pulled out his phone and placed a call. "Hey babe it's me. Just letting you know after the last message I'm ok, really I am. Call me when you get this. Love you."

Jamie put the phone away and climbed inside the RMP and started back towards his precinct.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The reason Eddie didn't pick up her phone is was she and Rodriguez had their hands full literally. "SARGE. GOT ONE FOR YOU."

Sgt. Renzulli looked at what Eddie was talking about. "Whoa, Janko you brought me Andre the Giant, nice."

Eddie scoffed as she and Rodriguez struggled to bring the guy to the desk sergeant. "Funny sarge. Mr. Doe here, put Mr. Patterson over in Little Italy through a wall literally."

"Little punk deserved it after ripping me off." The gigantic man said. "All I wanted was my money back."

"Mr. Patterson the 6 foot former Army Ranger. He put him through a wall." The desk sergeant asked looking the man over.

"Yep, it took six of us to bring him down." Rodriguez answered as she and Eddie appeared to be midgets next to this guy. "We lost the coin flip to see who brings him here."

"And it's not easy moving this guy in 6 sets of cuffs believe me." Eddie answered.

"Six?" Renzulli asked as he came around and saw the cuffs behind the man's back. "Whoa."

Everyone nodded as Renzulli came around, and looked around the entrance. "Jones, Thomas. Take Andre the Giant here and process him."

The two officers who Renzulli called to nodded and collected the suspect. Renzulli looked at Eddie. "Oh Janko. Harvard called and wanted me to pass a message on to you. He's ok. Call him back."

Eddie's heart stopped. "Ok, what happen?"

"You didn't hear about the situation in Marcus Garvey Park?" Renzulli aksed. He saw Janko's head shake. "Some EDP was waving a knife around, and Jamie tried to calm it down and keep the situation from getting worse. Almost worked when something set off the woman and started to lunge for Jamie, so his partnered fired and hit the woman. But Jamie is fine Janko."

"Sarge you mind if….." Eddie asked as she nodded her understanding. Renzulli gave his permission so Eddie walked out in the hallway and saw the two previous messages she missed because she was dealing with the large suspect. She called Jamie's number. "Jamie are you ok?"

"Yes Janko I'm fine." Jamie said laughing as he waited at a stop light. He looked at his fellow officer from his precinct who was smiling. "I wanted to let you know."

"Okay that is good." Eddie answered feeling relieved. She sat down on the bench and took a breath. "I haven't check yet. Is it bad?"

"Might be babe, but don't know yet." Jamie answered. He saw the light change. "I got to go. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Eddie answered feeling better knowing that he was ok. She got up and saw Rodriguez and Renzulli with smiles on their faces. "Shut up."

All three laughed as they walked towards the desk sergeant.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny walked into the bullpen area of the precinct and straight towards his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand. He noticed his partner going over paperwork as he set his gun and wallet in his desk drawer. "What you got there Baez?"

"Insurance paperwork from the vics home." Baez answered as she looked up from the paperwork and saw Danny sitting down. "How did it go with the canvass?"

"Nothing. Doorman remembers seeing the vic come home, but the only surveillance camera is over the front entrance and the parking garage entrance-exit." Danny said as he typed into his computer and opened up his email. "And the doorman doesn't remember anyone heading up to the vics apartment."

"Nothing from the neighbors?" Baez asked.

Danny shook his head. "Of the ten units on the vics floor, three thought it was TV, two were asleep, four weren't home at the time, and last was the victims. I hope you had better luck."

Baez shook her head. "Sorry Reagan. Looked the paperwork found at his apartment. All are legiment applications for insurance protection for art."

"What about his computer or office?" Danny asked looking at Baez.

"Worked from home mainly as a lot of insurance agents do, but his office stated he has a lap top which our techs took to the lab." Baez answered as she set the paperwork down. She looked at her partner. "What about family?"

"Parents both died a few years ago, but his sister is on the way in." Danny answered as he looked at his email. He sighed. "Alright lab report came back. Besides the one print we saw, all other prints on the murder weapon are the victims."

"Not surprising since it was in home." Baez answered as she continued to look through the paperwork.

Danny nodded as a uniform came up towards his desk. "Detective the sister of your victim is here."

Danny and Baez nodded and both got up to head to the conference room. The sister of John Robetson stood as they entered the room. Danny shook her hand. "Ms. Robertson, I'm Detective Daniel Reagan, this is Detective Baez. We're so sorry for your loss."

"I can't believe it. We just had dinner last night." Ms. Robertson answered as they led her to the table in the room and took a seat.

"Where was that?" Danny asked.

Ms. Robertson looked at Danny. "Jackson Pub near Midtown."

"What time was that?" Baez asked as she made notes of this. "Also we need to know where you were also?"

"I understand. We met up around 6 and ate about 630." Ms. Jackson answered. She shifted in her seat. "We left about 8 after which I went home and watched TV with my boyfriend the rest of the night."

Danny nodded his understanding. "Was he having any trouble with anyone?"

Ms. Robertson shook her head. "No, he got along with most everybody."

"What about ex-girlfriends or wife?" Baez asked. She saw the sister shake her head. "You sure?"

"John never married, and didn't have a steady girlfriend for a while." Ms. Robertson answered as she looked at Danny and Baez. "Why?"

"Trying to get a sense of who may have done this." Danny answered. He took a breath and leaned forward a bit. "What about his jobs? Any problem there?"

"He didn't really talk to me about it. Said it just bore me." Ms. Robertson answered as she forced a weak smile. Then something came to her. "But he did receive a call during dinner. He took it outside and when he came back he was upset. I asked him about it and all he said one of his of his clients went off on him about an appraisal of art. He shrugged it off as part of the business, but I have seen him after calls like that. This wasn't that."

"Did he say who the call was from?" Baez asked.

"Julia Reynolds." Ms. Robertson answered.

Danny looked at Baez before going back to the sister. "Thank you for coming in. If we have anything else, we'll make sure to give you a call."

"Thank you Detectives. I hope you find the person that did this." Ms. Robertson answered. Danny held the door open and let her out and to be escorted by a officer who was standing by. He then turned to Baez. "He receives a call from one of clients whose piece of art killed him, and he was upset by the call. What do you think Baez; maybe his appraiser valued one of her pieces lower than she actually thought it was worth."

"Could be, then she could get rid of the art and claim it was stolen to collect the insurance money." Baez answered as she stood and looked at Danny. "I think we need to talk to Julia Reynolds."

"Could agree more." Danny said smiling as he opened the door and started towards his desk his desk with Baez right behind him. "Come partner. Let's get into the art world."

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"All rise. New York County Criminal Court is now in session." The bailiff announced as Erin opened up her chamber doors. She started up the stairs towards her seat at the bench. "The Honorable Judge Erin Reagan presiding."

"Thank you and take your seats please." Erin said as she settled in. She opened the file she had brought with her. "Alright we have the People of New York vs. Jesus Ricardo. Charges are armed robbery in the first degree, assault with a deadly weapon in the first degree, and attempted murder in the first degree. Who do we have representing the defendant?"

"Ms. Shirley Henderson your honor." The defense counsel said coming briefly to her feet. "Congratulations to your appointment to the bench your honor."

"Thank you." Erin answered with a nod and small smile as her clerk came into the courtroom and took his position. She turned to the prosecution. "And for the prosecution?"

"Assistant District Attorney John Mansfield your honor." The ADA answered as he came to his feet. "I also echo the sentiments of my counterpart your honor."

"Thank you." Erin answered as she looked in the courtroom. While not packed there were a few people in there. She took a breath. "Now before we begin. I assigned ADA Mansfield to the case when I was with the district attorney's office, and like many cases waiting to be heard I have talked to, assigned or looked over many of these cases. So is this going to be a issue before we proceed?"

"No your honor." Both lawyers answered. All most every lawyer or district attorney knew Erin can handle the cases, because many of them she never really touch.

"Very well. Defense I see a plea of not guilty has been entered is that correct?" Erin asked the attorney.

"Yes your honor." The defense attorney answered coming to her feet. "I also have a motion for a dismissal of the assault with deadly weapon charge."

"On what grounds?" Erin asked.

"That the weapon discharged when he mishandled it after the weapon was tossed his way by the real robber." The defense attorney said handing the dismissal of charges paperwork to the bailiff.

"Your honor, we have it on surveillance tape that the defendant was not only a participant in the robbery, but held the weapon that severely injured the shop owner a Mr. Michael Chang." The ADA countered as he rose to his feet.

The bailiff handed the paperwork to Erin who looked it over as the defense lawyer stood her ground. "It's a old system your honor. Of the weapons recovered at the scene, one was real while the other was fake. My client handled the fake weapon."

"There was gunpowder residue on the defendant's hands after he fired the weapon your honor." The ADA countered.

Erin looked up. "I fire guns all the time, even stand near my brothers and fathers when they do, and if you test me, I am pretty sure you'll find gun powder residue on me."

That got a chuckle out of everyone even the ADA. "Of course your honor. What I meant, is that…"

"I know what you meant." Erin said cutting off the ADA. She took a breath. "Let us see the video before I make my determination. Is that fair to everyone?"

Both lawyers nodded as Erin motioned her clerk over with her schedule. "Let's view that tomorrow morning at 9. Does anyone have a issue with that?"

"No your honor." The attorneys replied.

Erin nodded. "Very well. We stand in recess till then."

"All stand." The Bailiff called as Erin got to her feet and strolled towards her chambers with her clerk Patrick right behind her. She turned to him. "That defendant couldn't have been more than 17 years old, and they are throwing the book at him."

"Do you want his file?" Patrick asked as he shut the door.

Erin thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "No. I have to remain objective. Thank you anyway Patrick. What's next?"

"Since we have some time, Judge Tanner asked if we could look over some search warrants. He's swamped, and asked if we could help if we could spare a few minutes." Patrick answered.

Erin nodded as she sat down at the desk inside her chambers.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Frank come on in." Mayor Poole said as he wheeled around and shook Frank's hand as he came closer to the desk. He parked himself closer to the end of the desk. "Thank you for coming in."

"I serve at your pleasure Mr. Mayor." Frank answered as he settled himself into the chair. "I understand you want to talk to me about the officer involve shooting at Marcus Garvey Park."

"Yes I do. Now we all seen the footage. It appears the officer disobeyed your son's order." Mayor Poole said leaning over a bit in his chair and looked at Frank. "Sergeant Reagan appeared to have the situation under control and was even reaching for his baton when the woman was shot."

"Well we just started the investigation Mr. Mayor and we don't know yet what Sergeant Reagan was reaching for." Frank answered even though he knew that sounded like a weak answer. "Sir I ask you to ask for calm…"

"The people in the community are upset at this Frank and frankly so am I." Mayor Pool answered by sitting up straight. "This is not a isolated incident. This is one of many incidents that cast a shadow on the NYPD."

"And those incidents were handled approtaliey by the department and the city Mr. Mayor." Frank stated as he was now getting on the defensive. "I ask for the investigation to be finished before we rush to judgement."

"That officer gun down a woman who was not in her right frame of mind and ignored a order from his superior." Mayor Poole answered as he shifted as best he could in the chair. "I will go and ask for calm in the neighborhood, but if he is found innocent, I will ask the DA to pursue manslaughter charges against the officer, and ask for independent review by Justice Department into the handling of the cases by your internal affairs department."

Frank got up and headed towards the door. "That is your right Mr. Mayor, but it will put you and me in between two great forces in the city. The department and the people of the city."

"I know that, but I have no choice." Mayor Poole answered as Frank looked at him.

Frank took a breath. "Good day Mr. Mayor."

Frank didn't hear the reply as he walked out.

 **Additional Note: Frank's mysterious woman gets revealed in the next chapter. Should anyone care to take a guess.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am back from vacation and it was a fun time. We are moving forward with the story and such. I am planning out the wedding story and there will be a four part bachelor and bachelorette party story. My goal is get everything done by new season premire. So I hope you all enjoy the latest update, and thank you all for the follows and the reviews. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **West 27** **th** **Street and 7tyh Ave.**

 **Chelsea, New York**

Danny and Baez walked towards the studio apartment of Julia Reynolds. Danny looked around. "This place reminds me why I am glad I live in Staten Island."

Baez chuckled. "Not into art all that much Danny?"

"No, I love art, but I rather have space for my big screen TV." Danny said with a small smile as they arrived at the apartment. Baez took up opposite side of the door. Danny knocked. "Julia Reynolds. NYPD."

They heard the sounds of glass shattering. Danny looked at Baez. "Go around back and cut her off."

Baez nodded as Danny kicked in the door and entered the apartment just in time to see Julia Reynolds form disappear onto the fire escape heading down. Danny followed her out onto the fire escape and started down after her. "Julia Reynolds, NYPD stop."

Julia looked up to see where Danny was as she climbed down the final ladder and dropped to the ground. She turned only to see Baez aiming her gun at her. "Like the man said. NYPD Stop."

Danny dropped to the ground and reached up to grabbed Julia's hands. "Well isn't it the Miss Julia Reynolds. How you doing?"

"That weed isn't mind. I'm just holding it for a friend." Julia answered as she was being cuffed.

"You think we're here about some weed." Baez asked as she took one arm and Danny took another.

"Yeah, why else would cops be at my door?" Julia asked as she was now confused. She looked both to Danny and Baez. "That is why you are here right?"

Danny pulled out a picture and held it up to her face. "We think you killed…."

"Oh my god. No John, no." Julia said as she recognized the picture of the victim and started to cry.

Baez looked at Danny as they arrived at the squad car. "I think she knows the victim."

"Yep it does." Danny said opening the door and putting Julia into the car. He started around towards the driver's seat. "Doesn't mean she didn't kill him."

"True." Baez replied as she opened the door. "I'll have the uniforms stay on the door, and have the lab come down and search the apartment."

Danny nodded and climbed in as Baez did the same.

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie looked out the windows of the precinct as the crowd across the street continue to protest, but they respected the call to not block the street, and keep things civil. Community leaders like Mr. Jackson were asked by Jamie, Lt. Jamieson, and Captain Mason to walk about and keep things calm. Lt. Jameson came up next to Jamie. "Still calm out there."

"Yeah, but got a text from Mr. Jackson. He says trouble makers are starting to arrive, but not in enough numbers yet to really start something." Jamie replied as he looked at his Lieutenant. "Might want to get some extra units down here or talk to the community leaders about blocking off the streets."

"Captain is already on the horn about bringing in extra units, but her and the community leaders don't want the street blocked off." Lt. Jameson answered as they turned away from the window. He looked around. "Where's Mitchell?"

"In with IA right now." Jamie answered looking towards the closed doors of the conference room where Mitchell sat with his union attorney and the IAB investigators. "What's the word from the scene?"

"The lady that Mitchell shot was dead before she hit the ground, while luckly for us your quick thinking prevented the scene from being contaminated." Lt. Jameson stated as they moved away from the windows and towards the hallway. "Bad news is everyone that could record did, and you could be heard telling everyone to holster their….."

"Sergeant Reagan, we are ready for you now." One of the IAB investigators called out down the hallway as Mitchell walked out the door and towards them.

Jamie nodded and started towards the room passing Mitchell in the hallway. Jamie could tell he was shaken. "You alright?"

"On 7 days admistrative leave or until I give a urine sample." Mitchell answered. He stomped off in the direction of the locker room.

Jamie looked to Lt. Jameson who motioned for him to go. "Go I got him Reagan."

Jamie nodded and started back towards the conference room. He walked past the detective at the door and nodded to the Union attorney seated next to him. The detective that called him closed the door. "Thank you for joining us Sergeant Reagan. I'm Detective Campbell, and this is Detective Ortiz. Your union attorney is Daniel Rutgers. Now as of now you are not under suspicion, but as a superior officer on the scene and a witness we need to gather your statement. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes sir." Jamie answered as he looked down at the two detectives.

Detective Ortiz leaned forward in his chair. "Now we have witness statements from people at the scene but walk us through it Sergeant Reagan. Starting when you got the call."

Jamie nodded and started on from the time the call came in and to the time the shot rang out. "Once I saw Officer Mitchell had his weapon out, I immediately went over to him, ordered him to secure his weapon and wait there. Then I proceeded to try and calm the crowd as they began to become overzealous."

Detective Campbell nodded. "Your statement corroborates pretty much every witness there. Now I have to ask why you ordered your men to holster their weapons despite departmental policy."

"I felt the presence of the officers with their weapons out maybe making the situation worse, and I felt a judgement call was needed." Jamie answered. He shifted in his seat. "And it was working to, until something or someone startled Cassandra."

"The lady with the knife." Detective Ortiz asked getting a nod from Jamie. He made notes of this. "At which time she started to move towards you, and you were seen reaching for what many people believe was your…"

"Baton." Jamie said finishing the statement. He took a breath. "I was going to try and use the baton to knock the knife from her hand and take her down without use of excessive force."

"It looked like it would have been close." Detective Campbell stated as he held up a tablet playing the video right before the shooting. "Did you think about that?"

"I didn't have time to think, and if a gash on the arm or stab wound was the result I would have been ok with it." Jamie stated.

"What about your partner Officer Mitchell?" Detective Ortiz asked as he passed over a still frame shot. "He violated your orders and took a shot. You must also know of his previous complaints."

"He felt he was protecting me as any good partner would do." Jamie answered as he picked up the still frame. He studied it for a moment before passing it back. "I may have done the same thing in his position but who knows and I do know of his previous complaints. That is why I selected him as a partner. My hope was to bring him around to the officer he once was."

"So why did he again violate your orders at the hospital about the urine sample?" Detective Campbell asked. He leaned forward. "He must know it's required after every shooting, and a random times should the commissioner order it."

Jamie took a breath and thought for a minute. He wanted to be careful with his words. "He was still very nervous after the shooting as you can imagine but I am pretty sure he was just being cautious because of the possible violation of his right to due process and such."

Detective Ortiz and Campbell chuckled. Campbell sat up straight. "I know you are looking out for your partner sergeant, but you have to be made aware. If he refuses to take the urinalysis we have no choice but to arrest him and process him for discharge for violation of an order."

Jamie nodded his understanding. "Understood, and I was not trying to be difficult, but I was presenting a possible different outlook on his refusal."

"We understand sergeant we do." Detective Ortiz remarked. He looked at his watch. "You are free to go sergeant, and may I remind you these meetings are confidential, and you are not to talk about it with anyone."

"Understand completely." Jamie answered as he got up and shook the hands with the two detectives before walking out. He headed towards the bathroom. "Jesus."

Jamie walked into the bathroom hoping he didn't screw over his partner.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin Reagan sat at her desk signing off on some paperwork for a case when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and saw her clerk coming into her chambers. "Patrick what is it?"

"I looked over the Jesus Ricardo Case file. Found something you might want to take a look at." Patrick said as he walked over to the desk handing the file over.

Erin sighed and opened up the file. She flipped through it. "Where is the search warrant?"

Patrick nodded. "That is when I called down to the records office and the clerk who put the file together. They can't find the warrant or any record of the warrant."

"But that warrant is what led to the arrest of Jesus Ricardo." Erin replied as she flipped through the file. She muttered a curse and set the file down on to her desk. "Call both lawyers in here immeidtalty please."

Patrick nodded and started back towards his office. Erin thought about it for a moment. "Patrick wait."

"Yes your honor?" Patrick asked.

Erin got up. "Hold off on calling the lawyers. Go down there yourself and just make sure it wasn't a computer glitch or a misfiling. Because if it was…"

Patrick nodded his understanding. "You have to throw out the case."

Erin nodded as Patrick wen to the door and walked out as she sat down on the desk.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked around the table. "Come on Julia. I don't believe your story."

Julia looked at Danny. "It's true. I wasn't anywhere near John's apartment. I was at a gallery opening over in Brooklyn."

Baez pulled a picture from a file and placed it in front of her. "Then why did we find you finger print on a piece of your art in the victim's apartment."

"Because I gave it to him." Julia replied. She shifted in her seat. "It was our two month anniversary."

"You were dating the victim?" Danny asked.

Julia nodded. "We met about six months ago at a gallery opening. He was invited by a former client and girlfriend of his. We spent the whole night talking, and I decided to bring him on as my insurance agent for my art work."

"What about the former girlfriend?" Baez asked as she made notes of this.

"They broke up right before the gallery opening, but she still invited him because half of the guest list are his clients." Julia replied. She shifted in her seats. "According to him he broke it off because she cheated."

"Is it unusual for him to be involved with his clients?" Baez asked.

Julia shook her head. "No. My previous agent married his client."

"So was there any problems between you two?" Danny asked as he came around the table and looked at her. "Fights, arguments?"

"Nothing that would have me kill him." Julia answered.

Danny leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "Was there anything amiss going on with him?"

"Nothing." Julia replied.

Baez shook her head and looked at Julia. "Really, because John's sister says you called him last night and made him upset because you went off on him about an appraisal on a piece of artwork?"

Julia looked shocked. "Yes I did, but because he was supposed to get the latest appraisal to me so I can sign the paperwork and he forgot it, so now I have to wait another few months till his appraiser gets another opening. But I didn't kill him."

"Prove it to us, write down where you were and who saw you." Danny said passing her a piece of paper and a pen. He waited until she was finished. "Did you notice anything off about John recently?"

Julia thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. A couple days ago someone left a threatening note on his door. He didn't think anything off it, but the handwriting was definitely feminine."

"Where's the note now?" Danny asked.

"I think he threw it out." Julia remarked.

Danny and Baez walked out of interrogation room and towards their desks. Danny looked at Baez. "Let's check on her alibi and that story about the appraisal."

Baez nodded as she sat down at the desk. "I'll call for a canvass of the dumpsters surrounding his building."

"And we should also recheck with CSU and see if they found any note like the one Julia was referring too." Danny stated as he picked up the phone as did Baez.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie walked into the precinct with another person she and Rodriguez nabbed for drug possession. She and Rodriguez was walking down the hallway and Sgt. Renzulli stepped out of his office. "Janko, I need to see you in my office now."

"10-4 Sarge." Eddie replied. She let go of the guy's arm. She turned to Rodriguez. "You got this?"

Rodriguez nodded. "Yeah."

Eddie nodded and started up the hallway and knocked on Renzulli's door. He motioned her in. "Janko we received a call from Fishkill Penitentiary. Your father has been diagonsised with colon cancer, and been granted a humanitarian release for treatment because of his record."

"Ok Sarge, so what does this have to do with me?" Eddie asked as she remained standing. Though her relationship with her father was repaired she was floored with the news.

"They need to place him and since you are family they figured…" Sgt. Renzulli started to say.

"They want him to live with me and Jamie." Eddie asked in shock. She reached for the chair and found herself steadying herself on it. "NO Sarge. Absolutely not."

"It's either your guy's apartment or a hospice, and it's cheaper for them to stay with family." Sgt. Renzulli added it. He took a breath. "Look, I know this is a big shock, but it's easier for him getting treatment here in the city and release him to the custody of a family member."

Eddie took a breath. "I need to talk to Jamie about this sarge. I can't just make this decision without talking to him."

"That is what I expected you to say." Sgt. Renzulli said. He patted her on the shoulder. "They need a answer by the end of the week."

Eddie nodded and took a breath as she tried to come with the gripes of the news told her.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank was staring out the window looking over the city as Garrett and Ghormley came in and saw the back of their boss. Frank took a breath. "So what do you have now?"

"Union is backing Officer Mitchell for the time being sir, but there is a complication to the matter." Ghormley said. He saw Frank turn around. "Officer Mitchell refuses to take the urinalysis."

"Did he receive the mandatory seven day administrative leave?" Frank asked as he came over towards his desk. He saw Ghormley nod. "Good then the matter is closed until the final report of the investigators."

"Its not that simple Frank. Someone leaked it to the press." Garrett said as he handed over a printout. "All the networks, newspapers and talk shows are citing the department regulations on this. A lot of people are calling for Officer Mitchell's termination because of this refusal."

"He has a right to refuse Garrett." Ghormley answered.

"Not in this situation he doesn't. It looks like he is hiding something." Garrett replied as he tossed a look at Ghormley. He took a breath and turned towards Frank. "Almost everyone is saying you can force him….."

"I cannot force someone to take the urinalysis because of pressure." Frank said as he looked at Garrett. He sat back in his chair. "This is why we have these regulations in place. It was agreed to by the city, union and this office. It allows the officer to take the time to wonder if the job is worth it or not. We have rid ourselves of many officers because of this and it works. If at the end of the seven days he refuses again to take the test, we terminate him."

Ghormley nodded but Garrett remained unconvinced. "So what do I tell the press?"

"Cite the regulations at them." Frank said as he noticed Baker coming into the office.

"If that doesn't work?" Ghormley asked as he now noticed Baker.

"Then refer the matter to the union. Let them take some heat." Frank said to the both of them. He turned to Baker. "Yes?"

"Transportation Chief Michelle Ortega is on line one." Baker said to her boss.

"Be right there." Frank answered Baker's statement. He turned to his two subordinates. "What are you two still doing here?"

Garrett and Ghormely turned and left the office as Baker smiled and shut the door. Frank picked up the phone. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Michelle Ortega said from her office in city hall. She closed her office door. "I thought you stop by after you met the mayor."

"Well I would have, but I have this little situation I have to attend too." Frank said with a smile on his face.

Michelle sat back down at her desk. "I saw and heard. You ok?"

"Other getting hammered in the press, doing just fine. Thank you." Frank answered. He turned in his chair and looked out the window. "Yourself?"

"Good, thank you for asking." Michelle replied. She had heard his chair turn and could imagine what he was doing. "So are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"If nothing changes, yes we are." Frank answered. He took a breath and shifted in his seat. "Thank you for the lovely time the other night. I had fun."

"So did I. I figured you would like the ball room dancing." Michelle replied. She shifted in her seat as she remembered how they spent many hours the other night dancing. His hands properly placed. "So La Grange at 8 right?"

"It's a date." Frank said turning back around to face towards the front of his desk again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good. See you tomorrow." Michelle also said. She turned her chair to face the front of her desk again. "Bye."

"Bye." Frank said then he hung up the phone before turning his attention back to his paperwork.

 **Major Crime**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Hey Baez we got lucky." Danny said as he walked in with a evidence bag in his hand. He handed it over to her. "Our victim had not thrown the trash yet, and one of the techs grabbed the note from the trash bag."

"Great." Baez said as she looked at the note. "Julia's alibi checked out. She was in Brooklyn for a gallery opening. More than a dozen witnesses confirm it."

"Wonderful." Danny said as he came around. "I'll have uniforms release here."

"Released a hour ago while you were at the lab." Baez said as she continued to study the note. "Handwriting is definitely feminine. Oh nice language in the note too. Hope you die you down low dirty dog. You screwed that blonde hair tramp while we were still together."

"Seems like our victim slept around with his clients." Danny said going back to his desk.

"Yeah and rules out Julia. She has brunette hair." Baez replied. She looked closer. "Hey Danny its signed at the bottom. Skye."

"Skye?" Danny asked looking over in confusion.

"Yeah. She does urban landscapes, as well as expressionism." Baez said. She passed the note back over. "Very trendy."

"Hmm. Skye." Danny said after looking at the note. He set it down and googled the name. "Skye's real name is Jordan Parkinson. She is originally from Queens."

"Alright let's see if Jordan Parkinson aka Skye is in the system." Baez stated. She typed the information into the computer. "Whoa."

"You got something?" Danny asked getting up and coming around the desk. "Whoa. Nice record. Assault and Battery, resisting arrest, assault on a police officer. All turned sentence to 19 months, did 8."

"She went after a boyfriend she caught cheating on her with her…" Baez started to say. She did a double take. "Cousin and twin sister."

"Yikes. Not good." Danny replied to the news. He stood up with Baez following suit. "Let's get her current address, and see if Skye painted our victim red."

Baez rolled her eyes as she followed Danny out of the bullpen.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest update to the story. I hope you all enjoy this one. So as always enjoy the update and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank was going over a the deployment figures for the extra manpower heading up to Harlem to help with the growing crowd outside the 29 Precinct, when Garrett and Ghormley walked into the office. He looked up at the pair. "Why is it every time you two come in, I have this feeling it's going to be bad news?"

"I don't know about me boss, but I would blame Garrett." Ghormley answered trying to infuse humor into the situation.

Garrett looked at Ghormley. "I don't know about that. There are plenty of times you are also to blame."

Frank sighed and got up. "Is there a reason why you both are back in here?"

Garrett took a breath and handed Frank the folder he had. "The family of the women shot today is suing the department and the city. The family specifically named Officer Mitchell, and their lawyer is asking for Jamie to be a witness in the case."

Frank sighed and moved to the window to look out over the city. "What are the departmental and union lawyers stating?"

"They are talking to the city attorney's right now boss." Ghormley replied. He looked at the back of Frank. "My guess is they are going to settle the case which will call for Officer Mitchell's termination."

"Which may not be a bad decision." Garrett stated. He ignored the look from Ghormley. "If we terminate Officer Mitchell, it will possibly…."

"Then what happens the next time Garrett." Ghormley said cutting off Garrett. He took a breath. "What if an officer has to use his weapon to defend himself or his partner, and it was justified but they people don't like the outcome and call for his termination, are we going…"

"He ignored his sergeant's orders to holster his weapon." Garrett replied.

Ghormley turned to face Garrett. "It was holstered until he had to draw and fire to protect Sergeant Reagan, which is what a good partner should have done."

"Despite the fact that Jamie was in a better positon to make that determination…" Garrett started to say.

"ENOUGH." Frank said loudly. His raised voice was enough to have Baker come in only to be waved off by Frank. He walked over. "There are procedures and regulation to be followed in cases like this. Garrett you will tell the press that no predetermined decision will made. We will make a final decision once the investigation is over."

Garrett shook his head. "The mayor is going to scream bloody murder about that Frank."

Ghormley stepped towards the desk. "And the union will say that is how its supposed to be and pressure you into keeping Officer Mitchell on the job."

Frank sat back down at his desk. "I know that, but that is the decision that I am going with."

Garrett and Ghormley both walked out of the office as Frank took a breath to calm himself down.

 **10** **th** **Ave and West 21** **st** **St.**

 **Chelsea, New York**

"This is bullcrap and you know it Detective." The artist known as Skye said as she walked back into her studio with Danny and Baez right behind her. "I didn't kill bastard."

"But you did write the note though didn't you Ms. Parkinson?" Danny asked as he looked around the studio. It had natural lighting but the paintings and the photographs had a dark foreboding to them.

"Never said I didn't." Skye answered as she stopped by the counter near the small kitchen. She opened the door to the fridge and grabbed a water. "And it's Skye."

"Well Skye, did you write this threatening note?" Baez asked as she handed it over to Skye. "Maybe hit John Robertson over the head with a piece of art?"

Skye eyed Baez with contempt when she took the note. "Of course I wrote the note, but I didn't kill the bastard even though he deserved it."

"You mean like your last boyfriend?" Danny asked. He saw the look Skye was giving him. "Yeah the one that cheated on you with your cousin and twin sister. You were charged with assault and battery, assaulting a police officer, resisting arrest. You did 8 months on a 19 month sentence."

"Screw you detective, I paid my price." Skye replied handing the note back over to Baez. "I got a reduced sentence because I attended anger management courses."

"Lot of good they did you." Baez said in a sarcastic manner. She put the note away. "Where were you between 10 and midnight last night?"

"Screw you too detective." Skye replied to the question.

Danny busted out the cuffs and put Skye's arms behind her. "Alright then."

"What are you doing?" Skye demanded.

"Arresting you for hindering an official police investigation and prosecution." Baez told Skye. She shifted a little bit. "What do you think Detective, she resisting arresting?"

"Oh most definitely." Danny replied with a smile on his face.

"Whoa, whoa. You can't do this." Skye told them.

"Sure we can." Danny answered as they started to take her towards the door of her studio.

"Alright, alright. I was at the gallery opening where that bastard John's new girlfriend was at." Skye replied as they stopped moving her towards the door. "I was trying to sell one of my pieces, when I noticed her. I was surprised he wasn't there eyeing up a new conquest."

"What about this women that he cheated with on you?" Danny asked.

"She wasn't there, but she was a buyer of art. She bought one of my pieces when John and I were together." Skye answered Danny's question.

"Can you find her name?" Baez asked.

Skye nodded. "I keep all that on my computer. I can get it for you if you uncuff me."

Baez looked at Danny. "What do you think Detective?"

"I guess we can do it, and if she cant find it, we bring her in." Danny replied with a straight face, but him and Baez have been partners long enough to know Danny was enjoying this. He undid the cuffs. "Go get it."

Skye nodded as Baez closed on Danny. "I didn't think you really do it."

"I was hoping I wouldn't it either, but you know what they say." Danny said holding his hand out, and Baez placing a ten dollar bill in it. "Always pick a winner."

Baez just smiled and shook her head.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Dr. Andrew Parker walked to the door and knocked. He heard Erin's reply and stuck his head in. "Hey babe. You hungry?"

"Famished." Erin replied as she got up from behind her desk and came to him. She gave him a quick kiss before grabbing the salad from him as he took his grilled chicken casear wrap to the desk. He set the teas down on the desk for her and him. "How's it going?"

"You remember me complaining about the work I had to do when I was at the DA's office?" Erin asked. She smiled at the nod she got. "Remind me never complain about that again. Between warrants, and decisions, and testimony, and a million other things I knew I be getting into, it's amazing I haven't run out of here screaming yet."

Andrew smiled as he bit into his wrap and washed it down with tea. "Well the vacation helped, but there is one thing that keeps you from running. The fact is that's not you, and that's not the person I fell in love with. You don't run from anything."

Erin smiled at him. "That's true, but if I complain about this, do me a favor and slap me upside the head."

"Deal." Andrew replied with a smile. He heard the door open and they both saw Patrick come on in. "Hey Patrick."

"Hey Dr. Parker." Patrick answered as he came into the chambers. "I can come back your honor?"

"No its ok. What did you find out?" Erin asked as she set down the fork to her salad. She saw that Patrick was hesitant. "Patrick, Andrew is former Army. He can keep quiet."

"Also part of the job as a doctor too." Andrew replied with a smirk that got him a smirk in reply from Erin.

Patrick sighed and relented. He moved towards the desk. "The clerks in the file room found the warrant, the paper copy but not the electronic file."

"I thought the courthouse had to keep both a hard and electronic copy?" Andrew asked.

"They have to. Once the clerk gets it signed off, he or she scans it into the system, and makes a hard copy." Erin answered Andrew's copy. "It's supposed to cut down on the problems on submitting it from the DA's office electronically."

"While you were on vacation your honor, they moved the file room from the basement to the second floor, everything got mixed up." Patrick stated as he stood before the desk. " So they were scrambling to find everything, and there was supposed to be a note on the file stating this."

"And the electronic copy?" Erin asked as she took another bit of her salad.

"Servers had maintenance done on them, so it's possible they got moved somewhere else." Patrick answered as he lowered to the paper down from where he was holding it.

Andrew took a look on the paper as he took a sip of his tea before setting the bottle down. "Well who ever filled it out needs to relearn to use white out tape?"

"What?" Erin asked.

Andrew took the paper from Patrick and pointed it out to him. "See these lines, these the overlapping sections of white out tape."

Erin took the paper from Andrew and looked at it. Sure enough there was lines on there from white out tape in the date, and suspect name. "These forms are supposed to be clean. How did this get past the clerk?"

Patrick looked at Erin. "Must have been a new one for Judge Sanders."

"But Sanders was out on medical leave when this was signed." Erin answered as she handed the paper back to Patrick. "John Mansfield is not like this. He never makes a mistake."

"Besides the name of a judge, the only reason I could think of is so he can just maybe have one copy always handy." Andrew remarked. He took the paper back and looked at it. "Change the person's name and date. Scan it while its blank and you can fill out whatever you need to. He even got a white sheet of paper in the spot where you fill out the reason for the warrant perfectly."

"How do you know this doctor?" Patrick asked.

"Combat medicine. We did it sometimes like this depending on the number of patients we received." Andrew replied handing the paper back to Patrick.

Erin sighed and looked angry. "This isn't Iraq or Afghanistan babe. This is a serious offense. Patrick go down and have them pull all of John Mansfield's warrants going back two years."

Patrick nodded and left the office as Andrew looked on. "I'll bring dinner by."

"And the scotch from the apartment too." Erin answered. She knew she was going to need a couple of stiff ones.

 **Broome and Mulberry St.**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Rodriguez noticed Eddie shifting around in her seat as they continued their tour after Eddie left Sergeant Renzulli's office. She stopped at a light and looked at her partner. "You alright Eddie?"

Eddie looked at Rodriguez like she was ok. "Yeah, just thinking about something."

"What's going on?" Rodriguez asked as the light changed and she began to move the RMP forward.

Eddie looked out the window. She trusted Rodriguez but she didn't know how she take the news. She sighed. "A few years ago my dad was sent away for running a Ponzi scheme."

Rodriguez tossed a look over to Eddie and amazingly didn't crash the car. "Wow."

"Yeah, so he was supposed to be away for 15 years." Eddie answered. She looked at Rodriguez. She shifted in her seat again. "When Jamie and I first started dating, he encouraged me to see my father and see if we can repair our relationship. I was skeptical, but it worked."

"So you guys are better?" Rodriguez asked as they pulled to a stop again at a light.

"We are, but they want him to live with me and Jamie because he is getting a early release because of colon cancer. Its cheaper for the state to have him live with us than live at a hospice." Eddie replied. She saw the look on Rodriguez's face. She chuckled. "That is the same look I had."

"So what are you going to do?" Rodriguez asked.

"I don't know because I am worried how this will look on the family, and Jamie." Eddie answered.

Rodriguez didn't reply as Eddie looked out the window.

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

"Reagan, I need to see you." Captain Mason said to Jamie as he was making his way towards his desk with a bottle of water in his hand.

"10-4 Captain." Jamie replied as he set the water down on his desk. He straighten up his uniform as he started back to his Captain's office. Prior to entering it, he knocked on the door. "Captain."

"Come on in and have a seat." Captain Mason ordered. She waited until Jamie shut the door and took a seat across from her. "First of all good job in dealing with the situation this morning. I know it wasn't easy, but you did a good job."

"Thank you Captain." Jamie answered. He was nervous. He didn't know what to expect next.

"Secondly, 1PP has informed me that you have been named as a witness in a lawsuit levied against the city, the department and Officer Mitchell." Captain Mason stated. She shifted in her seat. "The suit alleges excessive use of force lead to the wrongful death of the victim."

"I didn't see Mitchell pull the trigger Captain, just the aftermath." Jamie answered the statement. He shifted in his seat. "This is what I told IA."

Captain Mason nodded her head. "I understand, but as senior officer down on the scene, you are the one that was in charge, and I think that is why you were named as a witness."

Jamie took a breath and shifted in his seat again. "When?"

"To be determined, but I want you to check on Mitchell." Captain Mason told him. She handed a note with the address written on it. "Lt. Jameson was worried when they snuck Mitchell out of here and took him home."

"Captain, I'm…" Jamie started to say.

"You're not talking about the investigation, just checking up on him that's all." Captain Mason replied as she sat back in her seat. "We're worried he may doing something stupid."

Jamie looked at his captain and saw the concern. He nodded and got up. "Will do Captain."

Captain Mason nodded as Jamie walked out of the office wondering what the heck was going on with his partner.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Hey Reagan, how did Skye's alibi check out?" Baez asked as she noticed Danny coming back to his desk with a cup of coffee.

"Checked out. She was there from the time she said she was." Danny answered. He handed over Baez's coffee to her. He sat down in his seat. "What did you find out about the name that Skye gave us?"

"Joyce Daniels, is the wife of investment banker Roger Daniels." Baez answered as she passed over the information that she found out. "45 mother of two teenagers, and for a while was stepping out with our victim."

"Really?" Danny asked as he looked at the information given to him.

"Yep apparently before he got his promotion, Mr. Daniels was gone a lot, so wife got lonely. She met John at a gallery opening and hit it off." Baez said passing over more stuff that she was given. "Wife shows up to events, and some rumors started but they were very platonic in public, but if you read the emails between them something totally different in private."

Danny took the papers and flipped to the emails. "Wow. Mrs. Daniels is apparently very risqué isn't she?"

"Yes she is, but the relationship ended after a couple months. They both said it was time." Baez remarked. She took a breath and leaned back in her chair. "I contacted her, but she is out of town until the morning. She'll see us first thing tomorrow once she gets back into town."

Danny nodded. "Alright, so she and our victim met a gallery opening. Anything else besides the affair that ties them together?"

"Yeah, our victim was the one that had the art appraised and insured it for his mistress." Baez replied to the question. "All happen while they were seeing each other."

"Really. Well Mrs. Daniels will have to explain herself when she comes in during the morning." Danny answered as he studied the paperwork.

 **10** **th** **Avenue and West 50** **th** **Street**

 **Hell's Kitchen, New York**

Jamie walked down the hallway and found the door. He knocked on it, and he heard the locks turning, and saw his partner Officer Mitchell standing in the door way. Mitchell was surprised at the sight of Jamie. "Sarge, what are you doing here?"

"Well Captain Mason and Lt. Jameson are worried about you." Jamie answered. He crossed his arms. "Frankly so am I. What's going on with you? I read your file, I know you follow the regulations, so why are you refusing to take a.."

"Baby I need you." A female voice came from the back of the apartment stopping Jamie from finishing the sentence.

Officer Mitchell's face went white at the voice coming from the rear of the apartment. "Coming dear." He then looked at Jamie. "Come on in Sergeant."

Jamie followed Officer Mitchell into the apartment. The smell is what hit Jamie first, and then he saw a women with a cap over her head in the bathroom bent over the toilet. On the counter was an ashtray and a roll of marijuana in it. Jamie waited as Officer Mitchell spoke to his wife and walked out closing the door. Jamie looked at his partner. "That is why you refused the test."

Officer Mitchell nodded. "Wife a couple years ago was diagnosis with cancer. She smokes the weed to help with the nausea, and I sit there with her in case she has to vomit."

"And risk getting caught with THC in your system." Jamie answered with Mitchell nodding. He took a breath. "Mitchell you know if your wife is caught with this, despite your attempts at helping her, you will lose your job you know that right."

Officer Mitchell. "I know but I can't afford to lose the job sarge. I love being a cop. What am I going to do?"

Jamie looked at his partner not sure what to say to him.

 **Additional note: So Jamie is in a bind with his partner, and what he found out. Next update Jamie and Eddie have the discussion on Eddie's father, Erin finds something out about her former colleague, Frank's relationship comes out, and we get a suspect in the case. So I hope you enjoyed the update and thank you all for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I wanted to get this out earlier today, but schedules and other things interfered. So as always enjoy the update, and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bayridge, New York**

"Hey pop." Frank said walking into the house through the kitchen door. He saw his father at the stove testing out whatever he was cooking. "Pasta al Fresca?"

"Simple spaghetti wisenheimer." Henry replied as he tossed a look to his son. He saw the expression on Frank's face. "Bad day?"

"I am being hammered on from all sides with this shooting." Frank answered as he took a beer out of the fridge and opened it. "I got the press, the mayor and the people calling for me to fire the officer, while I have the union and cops in the streets calling on me to stand up for the officer."

"That comes with the job son." Henry replied as he moved towards the table. He sat down and turned to face his son. "Or is it something or someone else that has you more worried than with what's going on?"

Frank sighed and moved to the table. "Everyone agrees Jamie did the job correctly and acted so, but because of this the threat level gets increased."

Henry sighed. "He's a great cop Francis, and he knows how to look out for himself but as a parent that worrying never stops yet he will never forgive you if you pull him off the streets, because you yourself said you don't want to pull any favors for them."

Frank sipped his beer and looked at his father. "I know that pop, but I have had that thought cross my mind. Did it once before."

Henry laughed remembering when Jamie was placed in house arrest when a threat was made to his undercover persona by the Sanfino Family. "He wasn't too happy with that either."

"But you're right. He never forgive me if I did it again." Frank answered as he drank his beer. He got up. "He knows what to do."

"And he has entire precinct looking out for him." Henry added in. He got up and moved back towards the stove. "Butter up the garlic bread when you get back."

Frank smiled as he left the kitchen.

 **Danny and Linda's House**

 **Staten Island, New York**

Danny walked downstairs after changing into comfortable clothes to see his wife going over paperwork at the table. "Hey babe what you doing?"

"I have an exam coming up next week and I am having trouble with some of the new termologoy I have to know." Linda replied as she moved through the paperwork on the table.

Danny came over. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you know the difference between new emergency procedures." Linda replied with a smile on her face as Danny smirked at her. "What are the boys up to?"

"Well Jack is talking to his date for the wedding trying to find out what she is wearing so he can get her a flower to go with the dress." Danny said popping some peanuts into his mouth as he came over to the table and sat down. "And Sean has his head in some video game."

Linda shook her head. "Not sure if I am ready for that."

"What the test or Jack dating?" Danny asked with a smile on his face.

"Jack dating and don't be a smart ass." Linda replied as she sat back in the chair. "Just makes me feel old."

"You're not old babe. You are getting wiser in your years." Danny replied with the same smile on his face.

Linda slapped his arm playfully. "I'm being serious. Jack is getting ready to go out on dates, Jamie is getting married. Just makes me feel older now."

"Babe come on. We knew this happen eventually right." Danny replied as he took Linda's hand. "The boys get older, move out and have families of their own, and we can have a empty nest."

"Yeah, and what about you huh?" Linda asked. She looked around. "Can you deal with the quietness of the house without them?"

"Yeah, why do you think I wanted them in the first place." Danny smirked at Linda. He smiled as she slapped his arm playfully again. "It will be a adjustment, but like everything else about us, we'll get through it together. Now come on. Don't want you to fail that test."

Linda smiled and gave Danny a quick kiss as he leaned into help her. "Thank you Danny. Oh maybe I should go back to review my notes again."

Danny looked at his wife. "Say that again?"

"Review my notes." Linda answered. She looked at Danny. "What is it?"

Danny sat in his chair looking at his wife. "You know babe, you are going to ace this thing."

Danny leaned in and kissed Linda as he pulled out his cell phone to place a call. "Baez. Yes I know what time it is. Get me the victim's work files ok. I want to go over them in the morning."

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **East Village, New York**

Eddie could tell something was wrong with Jamie the moment he walked in the door from work. Yet she didn't press it, because she knew the pressure he was currently under with the shooting, and his partner being investigated by IAB. Yet she had to talk to him about her father, and wanted his input on this because it not only effected them, but the entire family. So as they sat on the couch to catch a movie, Eddie looked at Jamie. He had the look on his face, that Eddie knew he got when trying to solve a problem.

"Jamie everything ok?" Eddie asked as she took his hand.

"Hmmm." Jamie mouthed as he tried to concentrate on the TV.

Eddie gave his hand a squeeze. "Is everything ok?"

Jamie turned his head and looked at Eddie. He shrugged his shoulders. "My partner is under investigation by IA, and I found something out about him that could cost him not only his career and but his family."

Eddie sat there looking at her fiancé, the man whom she would marry next week. She sighed. "Anything I can do to help?"

Jamie shook his head. "No babe. This one I have to handle on my own. What about you; you look like you have a lot on your mind?"

"You could say that." Eddie answered. She took a breath and turned to face Jamie. "Renzulli called me into his office today to give me some news."

"What's that?" Jamie asked as he shifted around himself to get a better view.

Eddie gave Jamie's hand a squeeze. "My father is getting a humanitarian release from prison to get treatment for colon cancer because he has a clean record while serving his time."

Jamie was confused. "So what does that have to do….Oh."

Eddie nodded. "Yea. They want him to live with us while he is getting treatment."

"And you are worried about the image it would send out?" Jamie asked getting a nod from Eddie. He took a breath and ran his thumb over her hand. "What do you want babe?"

"I don't know. I mean we are better, just not back to where we were, and I don't think that will ever happen." Eddie answered. She let go of his hand and got up. "On the other hand I can understand the reasoning, because its cheaper."

Jamie got up and walked over to her. He put his arms around her. "Hey whatever you decide I will back you 100 percent."

"Even if you get questions about it?" Eddie asked leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

"Even then." Jamie answered. He kissed the top of her head to show his point.

Eddie sighed as she had a million thoughts going through her head.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Baez walked over and dumped the stack of paperwork on to her partner's desk. "Reagan, can I ask why you wanted to look at this stuff."

"Yeah something Linda said last night hit me." Danny answered as he began to go through the paperwork on his desk. "All these insurance guys make notes on every policy they write."

"How do you know this?" Baez asked as she sat down and grabbed a small pile from Danny's desk.

"Because once I got off the phone with you, I called my home owners insurance agent." Danny stated as he grabbed another file off the desk. He smiled at Baez as he opened it and looked through it. "Hey Baez take a look at this. You know Mrs. Daniels was a client of John's right?"

"Yeah." Baez answered as she took the file from Danny.

"Well his appraiser only put the value of the art at about ten thousand bucks." Danny said. He leaned back into his chair. "Look what he wrote up the value was?"

"A hundred thousand dollars?" Baez exclaimed as she looked at the file. "What was she doing that earned that insurance claim?"

"I don't know." Danny remarked with a smile on his face. "Let's ask her when she comes in."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank stepped off the elevator onto his floor and started towards the office. He noticed Garrett, Ghormley and Jamie waiting for him. Baker moved to open the door for him. "Morning."

"Morning sir." All three answered as they stood.

Frank looked at Jamie, then to Ghormley and Garrett. He sighed. "Sergeant Reagan first."

Baker nodded and followed Frank into the office as Jamie walked in behind them both. Baker quickly hung up the coat and left father and son alone. Frank motioned to the chair in front of the desk. "How you holding up son?"

"Just fine sir, thank you for asking." Jamie answered as he took a seat. "Dad I have this hypothetical problem."

"Jamie you know I don't deal with hypothetical problems, and I know you are smart enough to figure it out anything that is going on." Frank said as he placed his elbows on the desk and looked his youngest in the eyes. "But for argument sakes what is the problem?"

Jamie sighed, he knew his father could figure out what was going on, but he still wanted to be discreet. "I have this friend who is on the job whose partner is in a bit of trouble. He is being scrutinized for a action he took and is now on mandatory leave. My friend visited his partner and came to find out his wife has cancer and used marijuana to try and help her nausea. But prior to that he refused to a urine test because of wife's usage of the drug."

"And if he is caught with said drug in system?" Frank asked.

"Mandatory termination which will cost him the benefits his wife needs and may end up costing her life." Jamie answered. He took a breath and leaned in. "By all accounts of my friend, his partner is a good cop, a little rough around the edges but does the job properly. So my friend is in a bind about what to do?"

Frank sighed. "Your friend's first duty is to the shield that he wears and then his partner. He should inform his superior at once."

"Yes sir." Jamie said as straight as he could, but he didn't know his father's demeanor change.

"On the other hand, maybe your friend should look into another line of work for his partner, and maybe convince the higher powers that be, to continue payments until newer insurance takes effect." Frank answered with a small smile on his face.

Jamie nodded. "I will tell him sir and thank you for listening."

"No problem son." Frank answered getting to his feet. He came around his desk and shook his son's hand. "Be safe out there ok."

"Will do dad." Jamie answered. He came to attention and saluted before leaving the office.

Coming right in after Jamie was Garrett and Ghormley. Garrett pointed towards the door. "What did Jamie want?"

"Answer to a hypothetical problem." Frank replied. He looked at the faces of his two closest advisors. "Well?"

"Shooting team and IAB have concluded their investigations." Ghormley answered. He handed over the file. "This is the initial report. They concluded that Officer Mitchell actions were justified. He fired what was in what he thought was defense of his partner. However because he still refuses to take the urine test he remains on mandatory leave."

Frank opened the file as Garrett looked on. "Once that report comes out, people will scream for his termination, and the mayor will pursue the DA to file manslaughter charges."

Frank sighed. He started towards his chair. "I know that, but we have 24 hours before our findings have to become public."

"Things like this generally don't stay compartmented for very long." Garrett replied to the statement.

"This time it will." Frank said putting the folder in a drawer and turning towards Ghormley. "Tell IAB not to release for 24 hours and should it leak, I will have them investigated."

Ghormley nodded. "Yes sir."

"And get me all the medical insurance payments made by our provider in the name of Officer Mitchell." Frank told Ghormley.

"Sir?" Ghormley asked in confusion.

"Just do it Sid please thank you." Frank ordered. He saw Ghormley nod and leave the office. He looked at Garrett. "What?"

"I'm not going even ask about the insurance information." Garrett said moving towards the door. "Oh, Roger Metz from the Daily News wanted our commented on something."

"Isn't he the gossip columnist?" Frank asked looking up from the stack of paper on his desk. Garrett nodded. "What could he possibly want a comment from us on?"

"While he was trying to get a picture of a country singer and her movie actor boyfriend leaving a club, he said he noticed and I quote. "One New York City Police Commissioner, and the city's transportation chief leaving a ball room dancing establishment, arm and arm and looking quite cozy." He said this a courtesy." Garrett stated as he came closer to the desk. "You and Michelle Ortega are dating?"

Garrett's question sounded like an accusation. Frank took a breath. "We went out dancing, and we have a dinner date planned. We are just enjoying each other's company."

"So you are dating?" Garrett asked as he looked at Frank trying to get confirmation.

"What will it take for Roger to sit on the story?" Frank asked.

Garrett sighed and headed towards the door. "I'll go find out."

"Thank you." Frank replied. He took breath, and wondered why the hell it mattered who he had a relationship with.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked into her chambers. She had sent out a notice of postponement to the attorney's assigned to the Ricardo case. She stated the delay would only take a day. She hung up her coat and walked towards her desk where her clerk was waiting. "What did you find out?"

"Of all of Counselor Mansfield warrants in the past two years that were pulled, all of them had lines of whiteout tape, and the names of judges who were either out on medical leave or personal leave." Patrick answered as he handed over the paperwork to the Erin. "However on closer inspection all the judges used had one thing in common."

Erin scanned the paperwork. "They had all the same clerk for them."

Patrick nodded. "Turns out every time Counselor Mansfield came in, people said they were always flirting with each other."

"And the clerk?" Erin asked setting the paperwork down on the desk.

"Only assigned to one judge who has never missed a day of work." Patrick stated. He handed over the biography. "Judge Sarah Patterson."

Erin flipped through the paperwork. "And the clerk has been assigned to her the whole time?"

Patrick nodded. "Only time her clerk missed work was 6 months ago for a two week vacation to the Caribbean, St. Barts I believe someone told me."

"That is where John went." Erin stated. She sighed and leaned back into her chair. "Find the clerk and have her brought in, and get a warrant to check her and John Mansfield's emails."

Patrick nodded and turned to leave the office. Erin picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Get me the Chief Judge please. Judge Erin Reagan needs to speak with her."

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny looked into interrogation where Mrs. Joyce Daniels was sitting. He noticed Baez coming up next to him. "Can you believe that lady got our victim to insure some lousy picture for ten times what is really was worth?"

"Well maybe it was her charming personally." Baez said handing over paperwork to Danny. "Figured we could use this in there."

Danny looked at the paperwork and smiled. "Nice. Let's go."

They walked to the interrogation room and as Danny opens the door, Mrs. Joyce Daniels looked up. "Detectives, can I ask what is going on? I was told you need to ask me questions about John Robertson's murder."

"Oh we have questions, but afterwards we are turning you over to the DA for possible insurance fraud charges." Danny stated as he closed the door as Baez took her seat.

"What?" Mrs. Daniels asked in shock.

Baez nodded. "Did you know its considered fraud to insure something above its value after its been appraised."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mrs. Daniels.

"Really?" Danny stated as he pulled out a sheet of paper and set it down in front of Mrs. Daniels. "You see this is from a state certified appraiser well respected that your former boyfriend used him a lot. And his appraisals are always considered the most reliable. He only appraised your artwork that you bought from your former boyfriend's ex-girlfriend for about ten thousand dollars."

"Yet John appraised the value of the artwork ten times above that." Baez stated as she pointed to the insurance paperwork. "So we were wondering what would cause him to write up such a high insurance value. Then it hit us."

"Oh baby, what you did to me the other night was incredible. I would love to…." Danny started to say. He set the paper down. "I don't go to confession all that much, but even what you wrote there would have in confession for about a week."

Mrs. Daniels leaned forward. "Where did you get those?"

"Off John's computer." Baez stated as she picked up another one. "Yikes, I may join you in visiting confession there Detective."

Danny leaned forward. He could tell she was embarrassed and not used to this. "Two months of this and you both break it off I don't think so. So what caused it? He get tired of you or maybe you got tired of him?"

"No, it was fun, but it got to be a little close one time." Mrs. Daniels stated. She shifted in her seat. "My husband almost caught us. He came home early from a trip. So we decided while it was fun, I couldn't take the chance."

"So where did the write up come from?" Baez asked. When Mrs. Daniels balked at the questions she leaned forward. "Hey you are already looking at ten years minimum because of this. If you promised him sex in exchange for the write up that can be another five years."

"That means you be a grandmother when you get out from Sing Sing." Danny said finishing off the statement. He walked around and stood behind her. "So what was it?"

"I was going to report the work stolen so I can get the money to divorce my husband." Mrs. Daniels stated. She hung her head for a moment before picking it back up. "I was lonely, my kids are teenagers who don't want to spend time with me. So after I met John it felt great, and he was someone I thought could get a fresh start with."

"You could have gotten a dog, but go on." Danny remarked as he continued to walk around the table.

Mrs. Daniels sighed. "It took a couple weeks but the approval came through. We continue on with what we were doing. Some days or nights at his place, or my apartment, but always out of there by sunrise."

"What about your husband almost catching you?" Baez asked.

"He called and left a message on the service one afternoon from a town car just blocks from our apartment." Mrs. Daniels answered. She shifted. "We rushed to get him out of there, and he did before my husband arrived home. After that is when we decided to break it off."

"Did your husband suspect at all?" Danny asked.

"I don't see how. We were careful." Mrs. Daniels answered.

"Wait right here please." Danny asked as he motioned for Baez to follow him outside the interrogation room. Once the door was shut he turned to Baez. "I don't believe her story. Her husband wouldn't have left a business deal early to come home and surprise his wife unless…"

"He suspected she was cheating on him." Baez said finishing off the statement. "I'll get a warrant to check the husband's financials."

"And I'll check with a buddy of mine who is a PI, and see what he has to say." Danny answered as they both moved away from the room.

 **Additional note: So we made some progress in the case. What will Danny learn from his friend, what will Frank do, as well as Jamie. Also Eddie makes her decision as Erin also has to make a decision when her suspicions are confirm. So stay tuned for the next update. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest update to the Blue Bloods story. Cruising along now. Will finish this one this week, wrap up both the wedding planning, the bachelor and bachelorette party story and start the wedding story all this week. Keep your eyes tuned. So please read and leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie sat at a desk stirring the coffee that she had already added three packs of sugar too. She was trying to make a decision on what to do with her father. Though Jamie's words were comforting last night it did little to ease the worries on her mind. She sighed as her partner sat down in the chair next to her. "Was wondering why you requested a desk assignment today?

Eddie stopped stirring the coffee and looked at Rodriguez. "Nothing personal Taylor, I just needed time away from the streets to think about this thing with my dad."

"I understand, I do, but why the desk assignment?" Rodriguez asked Eddie as she watched Eddie begin to stir the coffee again.

Eddie stared at Rodriguez like she was speaking a foreign language. "I'm just worried when this leaks out what everyone will think. Only a few people know about what my dad really did."

Rodriguez looked at Eddie for a moment. She sighed and leaned forward. "Are you worried about what everybody here in the precinct will think?"

Eddie nodded. "Everyone sees me not only as a great cop, but also someone who doesn't use her relationship with the boss and his family for her advantage."

Rodriguez took a breath and patted Eddie on the shoulder. "Well then you are in tight spot Eddie, because there is only one person that can really solve this dilemma for you."

"Yeah who is that?" Eddie asked watching her partner stand up.

"Your father." Rodriguez replied walking away from the desk.

Eddie looked at the retreating form of her partner and turned back to the desk contemplating the advice given to her.

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie was stuck inside as well for his tour. Captain Mason and Lt. Jameson felt it was necessary today. Protestors while peaceful were back out across the street. They weren't calling for Jamie's head at least, just his partners. Jamie sighed and signed off on another piece of paperwork. He heard a knock on the door, and looked up and saw his partner standing there with an escort. "Mitchell you aren't supposed to be here."\

"I know sarge, but I really got to talk to you." Mitchell said from the doorway. He looked worried. "Five minutes please."

Jamie leaned back in his chair. "Fine five minutes."

Mitchell came in and shut the door. He knew he was on precious time. "Look sarge, I knew I screwed by refusing the test, when I should have informed the Captain, the Lieutenant and you about my wife's situation. I know they could have found a way for me to help my wife and have a note place in my file for any situations like this. But I panicked, and I didn't want anyone to know. I can't lose this job sarge. Without the benefits, she dies, and she is my everything sarge."

Jamie sighed and took a breath. "Mitchell you do realize that you are mandatory leave because of your refusal, and your failure to be forth coming has placed a great burden on not only this precinct, but also the department. You were right, if you had been more forth coming we could have done something, but we are in a bind right now, and a large majority of it is your own doing. So go home, be with your family as we try to work something out."

"You're not going to tell…" Mitchell started to say.

"Not at the moment, but you have to make some decisions." Jamie told his partner. He got up. "And these decisions not only affect you but your family. So think about this through before you make any decisions."

Mitchell nodded and opened the door. His escort was waiting for him across the hall and started to follow Mitchell back down the hallway. Jamie took a breath and looked at Mitchell's file. Prior to going to the academy, Mitchell earned his paralegal certification. Jamie closed the file and pulled out his cell phone. "Spence, its me Jamie. Listen does your firm have any openings anywhere for paralegals? One thing, has to be near a cancer treatment center."

Jamie shut the door to the office as he waited for Spencer to find out the information.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Patrick walked into Erin's chambers as she went over the notes from another case she was assigned too. Patrick waited until she felt his presence. "What you got?"

"Your suspicions were correct your honor." Patrick said in a subdued tone. He handed over a folder to her. "John Mansfield is having an affair with the clerk from Judge Patterson. Download of her work emails show her expressing her love and gratitude for the ADA as well as planning another trip."

"Doesn't make me feel any better." Erin answered as she opened up the folder and scanned the emails. She sat back and shook her head. "Did you have any problems with obtaining the emails?"

Patrick shook his head. "Judge Patterson gave us access when the warrant was presented, though she can't believe it."

"Where's the clerk?" Erin asked setting the folder back down on her desk.

Patrick took a breath and shifted on his feet. "Left early said she was feeling ill."

Erin sighed and handed the folder back to Patrick. "Find her and bring her in here. And I want John Mansfield in my chambers within the hour."

Patrick nodded and turned to leave the chambers as Erin sighed and shook her head.

 **West 75** **th** **Street and Columbus Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny walked over to the car parked on the corner across the street from the Saffron Restaurant. He leaned over the passenger window and stared at the driver inside. "License and registration sir?"

"Come on Reagan, get in here, I'm on a job." The driver stated as he unlocked the door to let Danny get in. He looked through the viewfinder of the camera and took a couple snap shots. "Cheating wife out with her physical trainer. Rich husband wants photos."

"Nice, but come Reginald I need to know something about my case." Danny said to former Detective Reginald Baxter. "Did Roger Daniels have a PI follow his wife?"

Reginald took another shot of the couple kissing in the restaurant across the street. "You know this is why I don't like dealing with you guys anymore, because you thing we have to help you every time you suspect the spouse."

Danny sighed. "Come Reggie you owe me after I saved you from getting suspended that one time."

Reginald looked at Danny. "And I appreciate it, but I said I owe you when I was on the job. Not on the job anymore."

"Ok then." Danny said pulling out his cellphone and began to scroll through it. "Alright here it is."

"What are you doing?" Reginald said tossing a look over at Danny. He then saw the smile on Danny's face. "Reagan you blow this for me, and I will…."

"Hi yes I will hold." Danny said holding up a finger.

"Okay, okay." Reginald said giving in. He saw Danny put the phone down. "Roger Daniels did have someone follow his wife around. So I called up the PI who got the job and he said that the Mr. Daniels wanted the PI to call him when his wife's lover was over."

"Where was the business trip that he got home so fast?" Danny asked as Reginald turned back to the scene.

"He wasn't on a business trip. He only told his wife that to catch her in the act." Reginald answered as he waited for a better shot. "He was in a hotel a few blocks from their apartment. I'll text you the investigators name."

"Thanks Reggie." Danny said. He looked across the street as the couple began to kiss at the table. "There's your money shot. So long Reggie."

Reginald smiled and took a few frames of this. "Take care Reagan."

Danny opened the door and climbed out of the car.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Garrett walked past Baker who was nodding for him to enter the office. He held up a folder. "Sources have it that the investigation into the police shooting at Marcus Garvey is complete, and said investigation will find Officer Mitchell clear of any fault or wrong doing in the death of Cassandra Norris."

Frank sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Anything else they got?"

Garrett nodded and sat down in the chair. "Sources also have it that Commissioner Reagan has the final report and is reviewing it before rendering a final decision. Sources close to the mayor's office state that if Officer Mitchell is cleared, Commissioner Reagan should terminate the officer so he may face…."

"Stop." Frank replied. He sighed and got up to move to the window. He stuck his hands in the pocket. "How did they find out about the report?"

"Sid is investigating, but it didn't come from the detectives." Garrett stated getting up and setting the folder on the desk. "They are thinking one of the civilian clerks leaked it."

Frank sighed and turned around as Baker came into the officer. "When is the mayor arriving?"

"Six PM, sir." Baker answered the question. She left the office when she saw him nod.

Garrett turned from Baker back to Frank. "What are you going to do?"

"Same thing as always. Tell the truth." Frank replied as he came back to his desk. "Since they know we have the report, contact the union and our friends in the press, knowing I am reviewing the report."

Garrett nodded as he took out his phone. "What about Sid's little project you had him do?"

"Officer Mitchell's wife is undergoing cancer treatments." Frank replied as he handed over the printout to Garrett. "For about 18 months."

"Around the time he had those complaints lodged against him." Garrett replied as he looked over the paper work. "We can use this to help him. We say that information has come to light about Officer Mitchell has been…"

"No Garrett we will not do so." Frank answered. He took a breath and took back the folder. "One he should be clear headed enough to make proper decisions on the job, if he couldn't, he should have asked for a leave of absence from the force."

"Ok that makes sense." Garrett answered. He shifted in his seat and looked around. "What's the second reason?"

"This comes out, and people will be asking how come he was on the street, why wasn't he given a desk assignment." Frank replied. He put the file into a drawer. "His wife doesn't need the added stress of what they are already going through, and lastly. I don't think we were supposed to know."

Garrett sat there looking at Frank with confusion on his face. "So what are you going to tell the mayor?"

Frank shook his head. "I do not know."

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Baez looked up as her partner came back into the bullpen of the precinct. "Hey Reagan, what did your PI buddy say?"

Danny set his weapon in his desk and put his suit coat over the back of his chair. "Mr. Daniel's hired a private eye to tail his wife, and contact him when her and John Robertson got together. Turns out the business trip that he came home early from was fake, to try and catch the wife."

"Did the PI give you his files?" Baez asked as she looked at Danny.

"He's getting them together for me." Danny answered as he leaned back into the chair. "Though that guy is so disorganize and hung over he probably can't remember the hotel's name."

"Well that would be the Days Inn, just a mere 5 blocks from their apartment on the Upper East Side." Baez stated with a smile as she handed over the financial report to Danny. "Mr. Daniels paid for it with his corporate card, and wrote it off as a business expense."

Danny took the report and looked it over. "So we know that Mrs. Daniels was out of town? Was that checked?"

Baez nodded. "I contacted the hotel where she was saying, along with the local police department, and they confirm she was there till she checked out the morning to come to talk to us."

"What about Mr. Daniels?" Danny asked as he set down the paper and looked at his partner.

"Well his wife insist he was in town, but home with the kids all night long." Baez replied. She looked through some paperwork on her desk. "Hey Danny, take a look at his. John received an email from Mr. Daniels the morning he died. He wanted him to take a look at a piece of art."

"So not that big of deal, our victim insured art." Danny answered as he took the email. He read through it. "He asked to come by around the time our victim was home."

"Yeah, but John Robertson said he couldn't accept anyone after six." Baez stated. She held a printout from his phone. "He had the dinner with his sister scheduled into his phone."

Danny nodded. "I just don't see the husband being the guy to commit this though. He could but divorcing his wife should be a better option."

"Unless you have someone else Danny, we are out of suspects and evidence." Baez told him. She looked at him. "What do you want to do?"

Danny eyed the reports and paperwork of the case on his desk. Then it hit him. "Let's look at this from a different angle ok. All the main suspects are out. Both his ex-girlfriend, his current girlfriend and his former mistress all have solid alibis right?"

"Yeah and a print on the murder that hasn't been identified yet." Baez replied as she leaned forward in her chair. "Where are you going with this Reagan?"

"Just hear me alright." Danny said going through the files on his desk. "Husband suspects his wife is cheating on him right? So he hires a private eye which confirms it. Though he was probably shocked to find out who it was."

"But where would they crossed paths before Reagan?" Baez asked as she looked at her partner. She saw him flipping through some paperwork. "What are you looking for?"

"This." Danny stated as he found what he was looking for. He passed it over to Baez. "Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Daniels showed up to an event one week before our victim died. Apparently Mr. Daniels sent our victim an email requesting a appraisal for a piece of art in his office. John had his guy do the appraisal and sent Mr. Daniels the information a couple days before he died."

"Hold on." Baez said holding up her hand. She dug through her paperwork. She found it. "Danny that email asking to come by was to talk about the appraisal. That had to be his way in."

"Now all we got to do is prove it." Danny answered. He thought about it for a moment. "Come on. Let's go to world of high fiancé."

"Great, maybe I can get that mortgage loan." Baez answered with a smirk as Danny looked at her.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"You asked to see me your honor?" John Mansfield asked after knocking and opening the door partly.

"Come on in counselor." Erin answered. She pointed to the chair across from her. "Take a seat."

ADA Mansfield nodded his thanks. "Can I ask what this is about your honor?"

"Yes a small discrepancy came up with your warrant." Erin stated as she took it out of the folder and handed it over. "Apparently you used an older copy to put in the judges name to submit it. Now we both know that any mistakes or things like white out tape make a warrant null and void."

"Yes, but there must have been a problem with my ability to bring up new copies on my computer at the office." ADA Mansfield answered after looking over the paperwork. He handed it back to her. "I keep all my copies of my warrants with whiteout tape to have in case of such of emergencies."

"Now John you and I both know that you were supposed to have a clear plain copy on your desktop." Erin countered as she leaned back in her chair. She took a breath. "I believe I instituted that policy for such a eventually. I think I even got your paperwork with your signature on it stating you understood the new policy."

ADA Mansfield looked at her. "I think you did, and it was my mistake."

"A costly one John, because I may have to throw out the case because of this once I consider the possibility of the error of mistake." Erin told him. She picked up and read the name of the clerk. "Especially with this clerk, Julia Brandon should have recognized the error. I will have to talk to with her judge."

John Mansfield tried not to let his color drain. "It's not necessary your honor. Sure it was just an oversight."

"Probably. But we have to check." Erin replied. She got up and walked around the desk as John stood up. "I have already contacted the defense about this, and they have been informed so no need to contact them John."

"Thank you your honor. And I will check my other warrants to see if I made the same mistake." ADA Mansfield answered. He shook hands with Erin before leaving the office.

Her clerk and two detectives came into her chambers. "Find out who he calls, and have his office searched."

Patrick and the two detectives nodded before leaving her office as Erin's face went red.

 **Additional note: Next update. Danny and Baez finally catch a break in the case, Erin finds out why her friend did what she did, Eddie talks to her dad, and Jamie confronts his partner.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is the latest update to the Blue Bloods Story. I hope you enjoy this update as much as the other ones. So as always please read and review. Then the wedding and the honeymoon story right before the new season kicks off.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Patterson Financial Services**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez waited by the reception desk for Rodger Daniels to meet them. Danny looked at the wording on the wall. "Heh. Take a look Baez. ""We'll take care of your future.""

Baez looked at the writing and smirked at it. "Wonder if our victim was a client."

"Doubt he could afford to have these people even look at his money." Danny answered as he spotted a man coming towards them. "Heads up."

"Detectives, Rodger Daniels." The man said shaking their hands. "I was told you needed to talk to me."

"Yes we do. I'm Detective Reagan, this is Detective Baez." Danny said after shaking the hand. He nodded in the direction in which Rodger Daniels came from. "We just have a few questions for you."

"Come into my office." Rodger stated. He led them down the hallway he came from and as he past his secretary he nodded to her. "Hold all my calls Shelia."

The young women nodded and closed the door when they were all inside. Danny pulled out a picture. "Do you know this man sir?"

"I met him a couple times at some art gallery openings me and my wife attended." Rodger said picking up the picture that was put in front of him. "Can't remember his name though."

"John Robertson. He was an art insurer." Baez replied as she made notes. "He was killed a couple nights ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." Rodger answered. He shifted in his seat and picked up the coffee mug on his desk. "Oh I'm sorry would you like some coffee."

Danny and Baez shook their heads before Danny looked at Rodger. "Where were you two nights ago sir?"

"Am I suspect?" Rodger asked as he looked at Danny and Baez. "Should I be talking to my lawyer?"

"Your name came up in a couple emails that were sent to the victim sir, so we have to check." Baez replied as she looked at the shifting form of Rodger Daniels. "Standard procedure sir."

"Oh of course." Rodger replied as he pulled out his phone. He touched the screen and the scrolled through what Danny and Baez suspected was his calendar. "I was at late dinner at Ruth Christy's across from Rockefeller Center with some clients before heading home around 1030. My wife was out of town so I extended my stay at dinner."

"Did you pay sir or did the clients pay?" Danny asked.

"I paid on my company credit card." Rodger replied. He looked at the both of them. "I'll have Shelia get you the receipt."

Baez wrote that down. "Thank you sir."

Just at that moment Rodger Secretary Shelia walked in to the office. "So sorry Mr. Daniels, but Mr. Patrick needs to see you right now."

"Sorry detectives I have to take this meeting." Rodger replied getting up and shaking their hands.

"Quite alright sir." Danny answered as he and Baez stood up. "If we have anything else we'll call you."

"Shelia will validate your parking." Rodger replied leaving the office with his secretary following him.

Danny watched the retreating forms as he pulled out an evidence bag. "What do you think partner?"

"Oh I know where that steakhouse is, and he could get to the vics apartment in plenty of time to kill him." Baez replied as she pulled out a glove from her pocket and carefully picked up the mug of coffee and set it in the bag after dumping out the liquid in the garbage. "Lab should get a nice print off of that."

"And hopefully confirm this guy as our killer." Danny replied as he set the bag in his pocket before leaving the office.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin looked up as her clerk walked into her chambers. She saw the look on his face. "Don't tell me."

Patrick nodded. "We brought in the clerk. She confirms the affair along with forging signatures of judges on warrants."

Erin threw the file she was looking at onto her desk. "Did she say why?"

"Kickback and bribery from private prisoner transport services that we have been using to try and offset some of the cost." Patrick answered as he handed over the phone log to Erin. He sighed. "Besides calling his mistress, he has been calling a Leonard Baxter at Baxter Prisoner Transport. Don't know the conversation, but it appears that ADA Mansfield was getting a fee for ever prisoner that he had arraigned and transported by Baxter's services."

Erin looked at the phone log. She sighed as she scanned them. "Financials?"

Patrick nodded and handed that paperwork over to her. "Explains how he could take a trip to the Caribbean despite paying his first wife's alimony and child support on a government salary."

Erin sighed as she looked at the paperwork. She set it down on the desk. "Get ahold of the Bar, and detectives working with you. Get a warrant drafted and signed. Bring him and Leonard Baxter in."

Patrick nodded and backed away slowly from the desk. "I'm sorry your honor."

"Yeah me too." Erin answered as she got up and looked out the window for a moment. She then picked up the phone and placed a call. "Get me the Chief Judge please."

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie walked down the hallway towards the conference room as he sent a reply text to Eddie. She was on the way to talk to her father about his release and where he would be staying. His reply told her he loved her and again reaffirmed his support of whatever she decided to do, but right now he had his own problem to deal with. He had just finished up a meeting with Lt. Jameson and Captain Mason. He didn't like what he was about to do, but it had to be done. The Mitchell situation had to be dealt with and soon as the commissioner and the precinct were continuing to be raked over the coals by the press. Inside the conference room, Jamie saw Mitchell sitting at the table waiting. He took a sigh and opened the door to walk in. His partner jumped to his feet. "Sergeant Reagan."

"Mitchell. Take a seat." Jamie said closing the door to the conference room. He came over to the table and sat down across from his partner. He passed him a folder. "Here you go?"

"What's this?" Mitchell asked as he took the file and opened it. He looked up in shock. "A leave of absence?"

"Yes. I discussed it with the Captain, Lieutenant Jameson and your union rep." Jamie answered the question from his partner. He looked at Mitchell. "We feel this is the best option for you. I didn't go into too many details."

"NO WAY SERGEANT." Mitchell replied with a shout and getting to his feet and tossing the file towards Jamie. "This suggest I am guilty."

Jamie got up and walked towards Mitchell forcing him back down in his chair. "You disobeyed my order Mitchell, you are lucky you still have a job. Plus your refusal to take the urine test reflects badly on you and me. I understand your reasons."

"Sergeant, without the benefits my wife will die if I take the leave of absence." Mitchell countered as he pointed a finger at Jamie.

"And she will die if you are fired from the force because you failed to take a urine test." Jamie countered back. He picked up the folder and handed it back to his partner. "I talked to a law school friend of mine and with your degree and certification in paralegal he can get you a job with benefits at his firm in California."

"Sergeant no. What about my wife and fam…" Mitchell started to argue back.

Jamie cut off his partner. "With benefits, plus I will recommend to the commissioner that we keep your benefits going and transferable to California."

"And where she get treatment Sgt. Reagan?" Mitchell asked crossing his arms and looked hard at Jamie.

"There is a cancer treatment center right down the block from the firm." Jamie stated. He got up and moved towards the door. "Think it over Mitchell, but if you continue to refuse, you and your family will suffer from the consequences."

Mitchell looked as Jamie left the conference room.

 **Fishkill Penitentiary**

 **Beacon, New York**

Eddie placed her off duty weapon in the lock box and proceeded through the checkpoint grateful that Sgt. Renzulli had given her a couple hours to handle this. Prior to walking into the prison, Jamie's reply had come through to her phone. She smiled at the reply. His words of support, love meant everything to her. Now inside and the phone inside the lock box with her weapon she made her way to the visitors room where her father was waiting. She saw him stand as she walked in with a guard in the corner of the room. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey dad."

"Hey Edit." Armin Janko answered as he waited for her to sit down before joining her. He looked his daughter over. "How's everything with the wedding planning going?"

"Just fine. Next week is the big day so we are finalizing everything." Eddie replied.

Armin nodded his head. "How's Jamie? We saw on the news…."

"Yeah, its pretty bad but not for him though." Eddie answered. She took a breath and looked at her father. "He's trying to settle the issue before it gets further out of hand."

Armin nodded his understanding. He saw the look on his daughter's face. "Look baby, I want you to know. It wasn't my idea to suggest living with you. It was the wardens and the boards."

"Why are you going along with it then?" Eddie asked her father.

"I'm not, and I didn't ask for hospice." Armin stated. He shifted in his seat before leaning in. "I asked to stay here and receive treatment from the hospital here, but they don't want to bring in the medicine. Its more cost effective to humantiarn release me and get treatment. I even requested an out of state transfer."

Eddie was in shock. "Why?"

"To not put this burden on you baby. You don't deserve to deal with all this." Armin told her. He took a breath and sat up straight. "I know we aren't where we are supposed to be but we are better."

Eddie nodded her agreement. "I agree dad, but why not just tell me all this when it came up?"

"Because baby I have been trying to figure out a way not to place the burden on you and Jamie." Armin answered. He looked down at the table. "You have done well for yourself despite what I did, and I don't want that to come crashing down around you."

Eddie patted her dad's hand. "Look dad, I'm a big girl now, and I can deal with whatever comes me and Jamie's way. We'll deal with this."

Armin shook his head. "I know you will baby, but you shouldn't have to suffer the consequences because of my past. I'll think of something."

But before Eddie could answer the guard came over and tapped his watch. Armin nodded. "Look sweetie, I'll have my lawyer contact you about everything when everything is finalized."

Eddie nodded. "Okay dad. Love you."

"Love you too." Armin said getting up and coming over to give her a hug before leaving. "Say hi to Jamie for me."

Eddie nodded as she watched her father be led back towards her cell. She turned and walked out of the visitor's area.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"What the hell are you playing Frank?" Mayor Poole demanded as he stopped his chair in front of Frank's desk and looked at the police commissioner. "I have council members, borough presidents, citizens, our representatives in DC wondering what the hell you are doing."

"Good evening to you too Mr. Mayor." Frank said getting up from behind his desk and walked around towards the table. "Coffee?"

"Don't mess around on me Frank. I know you have the report, and I know you are sitting on it." Mayor Poole replied as he turned his chair around to look at Frank. "Now I want to know why you haven't released that report to the public yet."

"Well as you know Mr. Mayor as commissioner I have the authority to review all internal police investigations before making them public." Frank replied as he walked back to his desk. He sat down back in his chair. "This is to make sure of the integrity of the report as well as making sure all procedures were followed. This was agreed to by the city, this office and the union."

"Yes I know that Frank, but I got the public demanding you release that report and hand over Officer Mitchell to face a grand jury." Mayor Poole demanded as he leaned forward in his chair as best as he could. "I want you to know that I have also…"

"Contacted the Justice Department to look into the department to check on all rules and procedures." Frank stated. He saw the look of the mayor. "I am the police commissioner Mr. Mayor, I know everything. Just like the fact one your staffer's nephew works in the Internal Affairs Department and leaked the report to the press."

"I don't know anything about that." Mayor Poole said defending himself. "I received my copy the same time I received yours."

"Oh I know, but how did you find out I was sitting on the report. Only my staff knew that." Frank asked. He handed over an email. "This was sent to the staffer by his nephew. I often take a day to review everything because I am not in the business of railroading my officers until I have enough evidence."

"Frank you have a public out there…." Mayor Poole started to say.

"That is calling for his head, and that is their right. But their calls would be dimmer if they truly know what goes on beyond the precinct and in an officer's home." Frank replied. He pulled out another folder and handed it over. "This stays between us Mr. Mayor."

Mayor Poole opened it and scanned the document inside. He looked up in shock. "How much…"

"I don't know Mr. Mayor, and it's not my place to ask." Frank answered as he took back the folder. He folded his hands together and placed them on the desk. "Right now we are working on a way to quietly resolve the situation that should make most people happy."

"People will still scream for some justice Frank." Mayor Poole stated as he placed the folder back onto the desk. "Along with your head."

"What's different than any other day?" Frank said with a smile on his face.

Mayor Poole chuckled but remained serious. "Seriously Frank, despite this people will still want him to face charges."

"And people will never understand the problems that the department faces when handling emotionally disturbed people like Cassandra Norris." Frank answered as he leaned back into his chair. He sighed. "No matter what the outcome, Officer Mitchell did what he did in the protection of his partner."

"And if that partner wasn't your son?" Mayor Poole asked.

"Still get the same answer." Frank replied.

Mayor Poole nodded. He sighed and started towards the door. "I'll run interference for you as you look over the report, but I can't do much more than that."

Frank nodded as he got up and opened the door for the mayor. Once the mayor was out of the office, Garrett and Ghormley came out of the conference room. Garrett looked at Frank. "So what is the plan with the report?"

"Release it to the media tomorrow in which I will give a press conference one hour after wards." Frank stated as he started back towards his desk.

"Boss I wouldn't do that. You'll get crucified up there." Ghormley warned Frank.

Frank looked at the both of them. "When you can't hide the truth, it's better to speak it."

"Who said that?" Garrett asked as he looked Frank.

"I can't remember." Frank said with a smile. He picked up the file and opened it. He then looked at Garrett and Ghormely. "I'm not going this myself."

Garrett and Ghormely chuckled as they sat down in the chairs facing Frank.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Baez looked on as Danny arrived back at the desk. She smiled at him. "Hey Reagan, you know that Roger Daniel's graduated from Cornell with honors in finance."

"Really, he seemed to be the NYU type." Danny answered with a smirk on his face. He sat down. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just thought you be interested." Baez stated with a smirk as well. "Oh and for such a smart man he really didn't do a good job at his alibi for a restaurant and a dinner."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Baez answered handing over a folder. "Got the names of the people with him, and they all said he left about 930. Claimed he got a message from a client about a problem he needed to take care of immediately."

"Well he is a finance guy Baez." Danny answered with a small smirk. He looked over the report. "He said he paid with the company credit card, but last charge on it was a week ago while on a business trip to Maryland."

"I saw that and contacted the credit card company to confirm his alibi." Baez replied. She pointed to folder. "No other activity has been on the card, and the folks who were with him, said he paid cash for his part of the bill, which was a scotch and soda, and bowl of soup."

"Hmm. It seems like our financial guru is hiding something." Danny stated as he looked at the report. He heard his computer beep. He opened up the email. "Report from the lab. Fingerprint on the mug is the same as the one on the murder weapon."

"Mr. Daniels has some explaining to do then." Baez replied with a smile.

Danny nodded. "Gotcha."

 **Additional note: My next update should be by this weekend. I will be finishing the wedding planning this week along with the bachelor and bachelorette party story this week. Next week will be the wedding and honeymoon stories. I hope you enjoy them as well. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is the latest update to the Blue Bloods Story. We have closed out the case in this update, and some of the other story lines. Tomorrow the Bachelor and Bachelorette story gets closed out, and so does the wedding planning story, with this one right behind it. The wedding is right on its heels. My goal is have the wedding posted and completed by start of new season. Debating on where to have our couple honeymoon too. Still working that out. So enjoy the latest update and as always, please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie walked into the precinct the next morning still wondering about what to do with her father, despite what he said to her. She had wrestled with to the point she left Jamie in bed during the night to think about it in the other room and not wake him. He had come out and found her passed out on the couch and covered her with a blanket as he came out. She sighed as she walked towards Sgt. Renzulli's office. She knocked on the door, and Sgt. Renzulli looked up. "Janko, made a decision did you?"

"Not quite sarge. Got a question for you." Eddie said walking into the office and closing the door behind her. She stood before his desk. "How much do people know about who my dad is?"

"Besides the Reagans, and I am guessing your partner; no one." Renzulli answered as he looked Eddie over. He took a breath. "It's not my place Janko to tell them. But honestly, I don't think it will change much. We have cops on the force whose dads or moms committed crimes, and they were treated just like any other cops wanted to be treated. Are you worried they may treat you differently?"

Eddie nodded. "Sarge, I worked hard to get where I am at and earned their trust. I don't want to lose that."

Renzulli got up and patted Eddie on the shoulder. "Look if Harvard was he, he would tell you be honest with them. If they don't accept it, then they really didn't earn your trust and friendship. But if they do, you got nothing to worry about. Yet like I said before its your decision Eddie. I cant make it for you."

Eddie nodded and thanked Renzulli for his time as she walked out into the hallway and towards the briefing room. She walked in and looked around at everybody. She then remembered what Jamie had done the first time he found out about her dad. He didn't yell, he wasn't condensing, or request a new partner. He accepted it and understood why she was doing what she was. She smiled at the thought of how well that turned out as she felt her ring in her pocket. She took a breath and looked at her friends inside the room. "Hey guys, do you have a minute. I need to tell you something…"

Eddie saw everyone's eyes turn on her.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked into the conference room near the Chief Judges office. Inside was ADA John Mansfield, his lawyer, and the Chief Judge. ADA Mansfield stood up as she walked in. "Judge Reagan, what is going on? I was removed from my office by detectives…."

"Sit down John." Erin stated as she pulled out a folder from the briefcase she had brought with her. She handed it over to his lawyer. "You are being brought before the board on charges of fraud, bribery, corruption, and about three other charges, all stemming from your warrant forgery and money for prisoner transport."

"This is all…." The lawyer for John Mansfield started to say.

"Stop it counselor. We have statements from the CEO of the prisoner transport company, as well as my clerk who was in on the scheme." The Chief Judge stated as she slide the statements over to the lawyer and ADA Mansfield. "The only question is how much jail time are you looking at?"

"Why John, huh, why did you do it?" Erin asked as she sat down in the chair across from her former friend and colleague. "You were one of the candidates to replace me. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know." ADA Mansfield answered as he started to break down. He picked up the paperwork and looked at it. "I was struggling with everything, with my ex-wife, my current marriage, the job, everything."

"You could have come to me or anybody else at the office?" Erin stated as she stared at her former colleague. She took a breath. "You broke the sacred trust that we people who have to uphold the law, and that trust of those that expect us to be honest to those accused."

"It wasn't my all of my idea you know." John Mansfield stated. He pointed to the statement made by Leonard Baxter. "Leonard said I could make money for all….."

"But it doesn't matter John. You should have reported it." Erin scolded him. She then stood up and walked towards the door. "Your honor, I have the detectives, and the member of the bar waiting outside."

The Chief Judge nodded so Erin opened the door and let the men inside as Erin sighed and stood off to the side as the detectives. As they escorted the former ADA out, the Chief Judge looked Erin over. "Have you noticed the defense of the mistrial?"

Erin nodded. "Yes your honor. And the defense is having all the evidence called into question. I have scheduled a hearing next week."

The Chief Judge nodded. "Very well. I'm sorry about all this Erin, but you did a good job."

Erin nodded. "Thank you your honor."

Erin came over to shake the Chief Judge's hand before leaving, but feeling none the better.

 **Patterson Financial Services**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked into the Patterson Financial Services office with a couple uniforms with them. The receptionist stood up. "Detectives Mr…."

"Stay right there miss." Danny pointed to her as they walked past her and towards the conference room. He and Baez opened the door interrupting the meeting. "Sorry to interrupt folks you can keep your seats."

"Who are you and why are you in here?" A man who was obviously the head of the office said starting to stand up.

"Please keep your seat sir." Danny said pulling his coat aside showing the badge and gun. "Mr. Daniels you are under arrest for the murder of John Robertson."

The head of the office looked at Rodger. "Rodger?"

Baez came around and pulled Rodger Daniels out of the seat and placed the cuffs on him and escorted out of the room. Danny smiled and waved at everyone. "Thank you everyone for your cooperation, have a good day."

Danny shut the door and walked down the hallway to catch up to Baez.

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie walked into the precinct escorting a prisoner with his temporary partner towards the officer on duty at the desk. As they approached, Jamie noticed Lt. Jameson waiting for him. "Reagan, come with me."

Jamie nodded and turned to his partner. "Smith, take care of this for me, will you."

Jamie's temporary partner nodded and took the suspect as Jamie followed Lt. Jameson towards the Captain's office. Inside was Officer Mitchell and Captain Mason. She motioned Jamie to close the door. "Sergeant Reagan, Officer Mitchell has something to tell you."

Jamie looked at Mitchell who took a breath and handed the Captain the folder that Jamie gave him yesterday. "Sergeant, I decided to take your suggestion. I talked it over with my wife and children. I signed the paperwork and contacted your friend. I start in a couple weeks. They are arranging a place for us to live temporarily."

Jamie looked at his partner, and then the Captain and Lieutenant. He came over and shook Mitchell's hand. "I know you wanted to be good cop Mitchell, but taking the time off and focusing on your family and getting your wife better will help you in the long run. Who knows you may like it out there, and want to stay."

Mitchell chuckled. "Maybe Sarge."

Captain Mason set the folder down and held out her hand. "Good luck Mitchell. Keep in touch."

Mitchell shook everyone's hand before leaving with a uniform officer escorting him out. Lt. Jameson picked up the folder and looked at Jamie. "You think the commissioner and the mayor will go for it?"

"Who knows because in a year a lot can change." Jamie answered as he walked over and took the folder from his Lieutenant. He tucked it under his arm. "If I know the commissioner, I'm pretty sure he will find a way."

Captain Mason and Lt. Jameson looked at Jamie who had a small smile on his face.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Good morning Mr. Mayor." Frank said coming into the mayor's office. He walked over and shook the mayor's hand.

"Morning Frank. Coffee?" Mayor Poole said coming around in his chair to the table with the coffee laid out on it.

"No thank you sir." Frank answered as he took out a piece of paper and walked it over to the mayor. He handed it to him. "This is what I'll be saying at my Press conference in a hour."

Mayor Poole took the paper from Frank and looked it over. He scanned it for several minutes before handing it back. "So he gets off scot free then, with no charges from the DA."

"The DA views that bringing charges against Officer Mitchell is a measure of frutility. The case would be a hung jury." Frank replied as he sat down facing the mayor. He looked at the mayor. "But he is not getting away scot free. His processing out from the department will take at least a year, at which time he and his family will continue to receive benefits while he is on the leave of absence pending his resignation from the force."

Mayor Poole shifted in his chair. "You are going to drag out his resignation from the force so his wife continues to get treatment."

Mayor Poole sighed as he thought about it. "He will have a very large target on his back if…."

"He is also moving after receiving a position in prestige law firm in California where he will work as a paralegal which is what his degree is in." Frank stated as he leaned forward in his chair. He took a breath. "But we wouldn't release this until 30 days after his family leaves."

Mayor Poole shifted in his seat and sighed. "And by doing that, you hope that the news dies down."

Frank shook his head. "My hope is it gives the office and his family time to settle into their new surroundings."

Mayor Poole chuckled. "And my request for the Justice Department to look into the department?"

"We welcome all request by the city to make sure we are following all guidelines set forth by the city, state, and federal government." Frank replied. He had a smile on his face. "I have a feeling Mr. Mayor the department will find the department exceeding above all standards."

"I have a feeling you will too Frank." Mayor Poole answered with a chuckle. He handed the paper back to Frank. "When are you making the announcement?"

"Within an hour Mr. Mayor." Frank said getting to his feet. He looked at the mayor. "Would you like join me sir?"

Mayor Poole thought about it for a moment. "Yes I would Frank."

Frank and the mayor started towards the door together.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked into the interrogation room. Danny looked at Rodger Daniels and his lawyer sitting at the table. "Rodger, I see your lawyer joined us."

"Detectives." The lawyer said as he looked at Danny and Baez. "I have advised my client not to answer any of your questions."

"That's alright, we just need him to listen." Danny said as he and Baez set the photos and paperwork down in front of Rodger. "You see Rodger, this one was a tough one for us to crack. Everyone with a motive or knowing the victim all alibied out including your wife."

"You know the wife that slept with the victim detective." Baez said setting the surveillance photos they received from the PI down in front of the lawyer and Rodger. "I especially like this one of her and our victim in bed, with the victim tied up. She seemed adventurous."

"Well that's according to what she told us Detective Baez." Danny answered with a smile. He pushed the photos towards Rodger a little bit. "I mean she must think you are boring, or don't love her with all the time you were gone, but hey I have been married for over 15 years, but what do I know."

Baez smiled as the lawyer shifted in his seat. "This is nice detectives, but it doesn't prove my client killed your victim."

"You know that is true, especially after nearly catching our victim and your client's wife in bed together." Danny said as he picked up a financial report and laid it out for the lawyer. "Your client says he was out of town, but in fact was in town trying to catch the two of them, and nearly did so."

"But quick thinking of your wife got her lover out of there." Baez also added in. She pushed forward a email towards the pair. "They broke it off shortly after that, but I guess these photos just stayed with you didn't they Rodger?"

"Oh partner of course they did, I mean how couldn't they." Danny answered as he picked up a photo and another email. "Funny what happens your job saves all emails. You requested a position staying closer to home, so your company promoted you. Must say it came with a nice bonus package."

"We don't need to listen to this." The lawyer started to say and started to get up.

"Sit down." Danny said coming around and forcing the lawyer to sit back down. "But what we couldn't figure out is why after all this time go after our victim now, and then we found it."

Danny picked up a piece of paper and laid it down in front of the both of them. "Your wife slept with this guy and had him insure it way above its value. Money she was going to use it when she knew you would destroy everything she loved to start a new life."

"But you couldn't let that happen, so you started taking a intrest in what she like, and wouldn't you know it you ran into her former boyfriend at a art gallery opening." Baez said pushing forward and emails towards the pair. "He wanted to find out about his job, and what he did?"

"But you wanted to see what he had that you didn't, did you Rodger?" Danny said trying to goade Rodger into answering.

"Don't answer that." The lawyer said to Rodger who had all these photos and paperwork in front of him.

Danny saw Rodger was wavering and decided to pounce on it. "So you thought you could take this little guy and contacted him about a piece of art in your office you wanted to insure, but he said he was busy and would contact you later, but you kept insisting."

"My client has a alibi." The lawyer countered.

"Which doesn't hold up." Baez countered the lawyer. She leaned in a bit. "So you left the dinner and went over to the apartment, and talked your way in."

"But I am guessing it wasn't art you were talking about." Danny said to his Rodger. He pushed the picture of the murder weapon towards Rodger. "Your print is on that. You picked it up and hit our victim over the head with it."

"Never happen detectives." The lawyer argued. He looked at his client. "My client is…."

"Bastard tried to destroy my family and my life." Rodger said much to the disgust of his lawyer. He looked at Danny and Baez. "You know what he said. "If I was actually doing the job, my wife wouldn't have gone out looking for it." Bastard was so smug."

"So you hit him over the head with this piece of art?" Danny asked.

"Rodger I advise you not to.." The lawyer said trying save his clients neck.

Rodger ignored the advice. "Damn right. Bastard wasn't so smug after I did that. You know how I felt after I did it detective. Better, like a great weight off my shoulders. You know what that is like."

"Yeah, when I close cases like this, and put scumbags like you away." Danny said coming over and picking up Rodger putting his hands behind his back and cuffing him again.

As a uniform took Rodger away to be processed with his lawyer right behind him, Baez looked at Danny. "Man's wife cheats on him over art, and man kills wife's former lover with piece of art. Strange world we live in Reagan."

"Yeah, but you know what Baez, makes me glad about something." Danny answered in reply to his partner.

"What's that?" Baez asked.

"That Linda is not all into art all that much." Danny said with a smile on his face as he and Baez left the interrogation room and proceeded to their desks to start up on the reports.

 **Additional notes: Epilogue is family dinner, with the aftermath of the parties and cases coming up and family grilling Frank about the new lady in his life. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is the epilogue to my current Blue Bloods Story. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoy this story. So thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows. Thank you.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Eddie and Jamie were in the kitchen, along with Linda putting the finishing touches on dinner. Linda looked over at the couple and smiled. "So you two, are you fully recovered from your parties?"

Jamie tossed a look over to his sister in law. "For the most part yes. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering, because it may come up at dinner." Linda said with another smile as she pulled the pork chops out of the oven.

At the table twenty minutes later, Shawn was finishing up with the blessing. "Bless this food which we are about to receive from your merciful bountry through Christ our lord Amen."

The family said Amen and made the sign of the cross before starting to serve up the dinner to everyone. J Shawn looked at Eddie and Jamie. "Uncle Jamie, Eddie, what exactly did you do at your parties that you had that we weren't invited too?"

Eddie and Jamie looked at each other in worry for a moment, but thankfully their dad intervined. "How did you guys know what happen?"

"Facebook. I'm friends with Officer Taylor Rodriguez." Shawn answered with a look of confusion on his face. "Why?"

That is when Frank took his cue. "Well Shawn, for Eddie and Jamie, they went out to celebrate the upcoming wedding with friends, kind of like what you and Jack do when you go to parties."

"But this was divided though?" Shawn asked.

Linda wiped her mouth. "It's ok if it's like that sometimes Shawn. These types of parties, males and females generally don't do together."

"Oh." Shawn answered as he went back to his dinner.

Jamie eyed up his brother across the table. "Any other photos I need to know about there Detective Reagan?"

"None on facebook." Danny said innocently remembering the photo he took of Jamie on the party bus. He shifted in his seat. "At least I don't think so."

"Uh huh. I'll have to ask Spencer." Jamie answered as he bit into his dinner.

Eddie eyed Erin, Linda and Nicky suspiciously. "What about you girls?"

Nicky shook her head. "I fell asleep in the limo. But I think mom took one."

"Nicky I did no such thing." Erin answered as she felt the stare coming from from her boyfriend Andrew. "No comments from you doctor. You skated out of party."

"Well double shifts in the ER are fun, but I rather have gone to the party." Andrew replied with a smirk on his face. "Especially when there is a picture of you dancing holding a champagne bottle in your hand."

"I don't remember that." Erin replied with a soft smile directed Andrew's way.

"Oh I do. I'll text it to you Andrew." Nicky answered with a smile on her face as Erin groaned and covered her eyes.

"You see what we missed Francis." Henry said with a chuckle. He decided to spare everyone else. He turned to Jamie. "So your partner is taking a leave of absence and keeping his benefits. What is up with that?"

"Let's say this pop; this change will do him some good, and the department." Jaime answered Henry's question without giving too much detail. "It would also do his family some good as well. I'm just surprised the mayor went along with the deal."

"Me too, but maybe someone talked to him." Henry stated looking down towards his son. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you Francis?"

"All I did was present him the facts pop, that's all. He made his own decision." Frank replied with a smile on the his face. He cut a piece of meat off his pork chop. "Sometimes a little deeper investigation can have a good result."

"Wish I could say the same for me." Erin added. She took a bite of her pork chop and followed it up with some water. "John Mansfield is going to jail because he lost sight of what it was all about for him."

"Same here with my suspect." Danny answered as he cut another piece of meat. He picked it up with his fork. "His action will cost him everything now, instead of doing what he should have done."

"Well, while you guys had to deal with cases, I had to deal with my dad." Eddie answered as she popped a piece of pork chop in her mouth.

Henry nodded at the statement. "I saw that he was getting released early for cancer treatment. How your fellow cops take the news?"

Eddie smiled at Henry. "I was surprised. Most were really understanding. A couple gave me the cold shoulder but Renzulli talked to them. Said sometimes even the best officers on the job has some bad apples in their orchard somewhere."

"Good on Tony." Frank replied as he cut his meat. He put the piece in his mouth and chewed on it for a minute as he thought. "Where's your father staying?"

"A friend of his near the treatment center is lending him a room while he gets treatment." Eddie replied as she sat back in her chair. She looked down towards Frank. "But he still feels terrible about not being able to go anywhere else to try and take some of the consequences of his release off me."

Frank nodded his understanding at Eddie's statement. "No matter how big or little, wise or terrible of a intent or action, there will always be consequences good or bad."

"Who said that?" Shawn asked.

"Grandma Betty." Erin answered with a smile on her face. She leaned back as Andrew rubbed her shoulders. "She seemed to know what was going on always."

"Well how did you think I got to know everything?" Frank replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really dad." Jamie stated as he leaned forward in his chair. He eyed up his father. "Did you know my friend Peyton Miller, spotted you and the transportation chief coming out of Patrick's Ball Room over on the Upper East a few nights ago. Thought I like to know."

The expected ohh's came from around the table as Danny picked up from where Jamie left off. "So my old man has still got it. When do we meet the Transportation Chief outside of her official duties?"

The accompanying and expected yeas came from around the table. Frank eyed up his sons with a smile on his face. "One nice thing about being Police Commissioner and a father, is there are some things I can still keep to myself."

"Oh you aren't getting off that easy Francis?" Henry said chuckling with everyone chuckling as well including Frank as they continued to eat their dinner. "So I figured a nice lasagna dinner with garlic bread."

"And a Caesar salad too." Erin added in.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Frank stated looking at everyone.

"Yes you get to pick the wine." Linda said with a smile.

Frank shook his head with a smile as he continued to eat his dinner and just listen to his family discuss a dinner when he would bring Michelle Ortega over for dinner.

 **Additional note: This wraps up this Blue Bloods Story. Wedding Planning will be wrapped up tomorrow with the wedding story right behind that, and the honey moon. I am now down to a coin toss for the honey moon. Cruise or a stay at the US Virgin Islands. Hopefully make up my mind soon. Thank you for the reviews and follows.**


End file.
